


Lethal Weapon 4 (AU)

by emmasyellowbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasyellowbug/pseuds/emmasyellowbug
Summary: With personal crises weighing in on them, N.Y.P.D. Detectives Swan and Mills must contend with deadly Chinese triads that are trying to free their former leaders out of prison and onto American soil. Joined by their old friend, Leroy as well as the force's new cop, Ivy Belfrey. Based on the 1998 Lethal Weapon 4 film.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone who has given this fun filled series a read! You guys are amazing. Just like the other parts, this one has my own major changes and add-on's. Happy reading on this last installment! :)

It was a rainy night as Sgt’s. Regina Mills and Emma Swan drove their way down a street, answering to another dispatch call about a crazy arsen situation, involving a lunatic with a flamethrower. With their career as cops keeping both women pretty busy, Henry now moved out of the house as he was now 20 years old, having found a job as a successful young writer. Not to mention, the blonde and brunette’s relationship was still holding on stronger than ever. Life was pretty good.

“Swan, are you sure we’re on the right street?” asked Regina, looking over at her partner.

“Yeah.” replied Emma.

“Are absolutely sure?” Regina asked.

“We must be getting warm. Do you see anything?” she asked.

“I don’t see anything.” Regina looked around, keeping her eyes sharp for anything suspicious.

“This must be the place.” Emma stepped on the breaks as gunfire was heard as before them, a few feet away a man, wearing a gas tank strapped to his back and a helmet was firing at a window to what looked to be from a trophy store.

“What the hell is that?” asked Regina, not believing at all what she was seeing.

Both pairs of green and brown eyes grew wide, their mouths partially opened as the man fired the flamethrower as the store was soon caught on fire.

“Who the hell is this?” asked Regina, looking over at Emma.

“I don’t know. A spokesman for the NRA.” Emma checked her weapon for ammo, as did Regina while they sat inside the vehicle.

“What do we do now?” asked the brunette, her eyes never leaving the man before them as he was having a blast burning down the place.

“Run him over.” Emma suggested.

“What if he turns around and shoots at us with that rifle?” asked the brunette with concern in her voice.

“He hasn’t yet. Maybe he won’t.” Emma looked over at Regina.

“What if he does?”

“Don’t be a don’t-bee. Be a do-bee. Be positive.” 

“Positive?” shouted the brunette as another huge flame was fired from the man’s flamethrower towards another direction.

“Let’s run him over.” Emma suggested once again.

“I’m glad you see things my way. I hope he doesn’t turn around.” Regina glared over at Emma.

“He won’t.” Emma assured her girlfriend, “We’ll creep up on him slowly so he won’t notice.”

Regina nodded, knowing well how wreckless Emma could get by now, “Fine. Okay.”

“Will him not to turn. Power of positive thinking.” said Emma.

“Will him?” Regina glared at the blonde as she stepped on the gas, slowly driving up to the man.

“Will him not to turn. Come on, will him with me.” said Emma, slowly stepping on the gas as the vehicle moved forward.

“Are you out of your mind?” Regina asked.

“Don’t turn around.” Emma spoke out loud as she kept up her driving.

Regina looked up ahead at the man as she began repeating with Emma, even as her heart started rapidly pounding, “Don’t turn around.”

“We’re better than him. Just believe.” Emma slammed her fist on the steering wheel as they were coming closer and closer to the man.

“Don’t turn around.” Regina repeated, almost believing it herself.

Emma’s eyes grew wide as the guy suddenly turned, firing the flame right towards her yellow bug, “He’s turning.” she swerved the car hard to the left as the tires screeched while her car rapidly slid while he began firing shots their way. “I was wrong, I was wrong. Get down.” Emma shouted as they both ducked down, the brunette lying on top of the blonde in the process.

Emma opened up the driver’s side door as she slid right out, followed by Regina, both taking cover behind the blonde’s car as they quickly fired shots right at the man. Only bullets didn’t harm him as they only seemed to bounce right off the man’s suit.

“They just bounce right off of him!” shouted Emma.

“I can see that. We’re really in trouble now!” Regina shouted as another flame was fired their way.

Emma ducked her head down as she looked over at her girlfriend, “Shit. I’ll draw his fire. You run for cover.” she suggested.

“Why don’t I draw his fire and you run for cover?” asked the brunette, feeling more nervous by the minute.

“Are you out of your mind? You have Henry. I have less to lose!” Emma shouted, both taking cover as more shots were fired their way, leaving the blonde’s bug nicely decorated with bullet holes.

“Damn it, Swan! We’re your family too. If anything happens to you-”

“Gina, go- I’ll cover you!” Emma shouted as she fired a few more shots towards the man.

“Emma, I wasn’t supposed to tell you this until Henry came home for the summer, but the adoption came through. We’re going to have a baby.” 

“Get going, get-” Emma’s eyes grew wide as the brunette’s words hit her ears, “What did you say?” she asked in shock. With Emma now being 34 and Regina almost entering 48 years of age, they were going to be adding a new member to their family pretty soon. They had been trying for adoption ever since Henry left for college with no success at all, until now.

“You’re going to be a mom, Emma!” Regina shouted as Emma’s eyes softened before her, “I’m sorry I had to tell you this way, but I needed you to know.”

“Well shit.” Emma smiled as sirens were heard off in the distance from an incoming police cruiser that was up in flames as the guy in the helmet fired his flamethrower at the vehicle. “Now that we’re opening up, there’s something I’m not supposed to tell you too.” 

“What?” Regina asked, remaining in cover along with the blonde behind her yellow bug.

“It seems Henry met someone while he was away that he doesn’t want you to know about just yet. Things seem pretty serious as he called me the other day, he told me they may now be expecting a baby.”

“Excuse me?” Regina’s brow arched up in surprise, not at all expecting the news.

A helicopter was heard off in the distance as it was now making its way to the scene. 

Regina crawled her way closer to Emma, worry now taking over her voice the same as her eyes, “But, Henry can’t possibly be thinking clearly. He’s not even married- he’s 20 years old!”

“Well, Gina sometimes these things happen. I don’t think the kid intended for things to end up that way.” Emma replied.

Another cruiser was heard as the sirens were blaring off in the distance as they neared the scene, only to be stopped by a huge flame that was thrown their way. It caused the officers to quickly back away as they crashed into the other police cruiser. The guy aimed his flamethrower up towards the helicopter as he opened fire with flame, causing the helicopter to flee as well. All while Emma and Regina still talked behind the blonde’s car.

“He’s making me a grandmother?” Regina’s tone was sad, but still in shock at the sudden news.

Emma nodded, “Yeah.”

Officers were now firing shots at the man as he only turned up the rock music he had been listening to on his headphones as he fired shots of his own. Emma stood from behind her car, firing shots of her own at him, even as the bullets bounced back.

“I have an idea.” said Emma as she hid behind her car again, looking right at the brunette, “Here’s what we’ll do. Take your clothes off.”

Regina looked over at the blonde as if she were crazy, “What the hell for?” she asked as Emma soon explained.

“You run. Flame-O here turns, sees you in your undies. It’ll distract him, and that’s when I shoot.”

“Shoot what?” asked Regina.

“The valve on that napalm tank.”

“Are you looking to have me killed? He might shoot me before you get to shoot that damn tank!” Regina shouted.

Fires were shot over at the blonde’s car as they kept hidden behind it. Emma stood up, firing more shots over at the masked man as she quickly hid back down, changing the clip on her weapon as Regina began undressing.

“She’s not a cop, is she?” Regina asked.

“There’s too much armor on, I can’t tell if he’s a she or an actual he.” replied Emma.

Regina shook her head, “Not him! The girl my son is seeing!”

The masked man neared the blonde’s car as he fired shots directly at it.

“Get going! Here he comes!” shouted Emma, her eyes focusing on the brunette’s body as she wore all black panties and bra. Her eyes filling with lust, “Are those silk?” she asked.

“Not now, Swan. Just hit the damn valve!” shouted the brunette, pulling off the remainder of her soaked pants as they tightly gripped on to her wet skin due to the rain.

“Okay. Also, flap your arms and make noises like a bird.” Emma suggested.

“Flap my arms? Why?” Regina asked her, not believing what she was hearing.

“It’ll distract him more. I need him to turn.” shouted Emma.

“You are going to owe me so big for this.” Regina said through gritted teeth, as she quickly ran out, doing exactly as the blonde instructed her to do. “God hates me!” she shouted as her eyes grew wide with worry as the man turned to face her. “He turned, Emma! Shoot him!”

Emma fired five rapid shots as the last one hit the valve, causing the man to slide across the wet pavement as air hissed out of the tank. His body slammed right into an 18 wheeler filled with a tank of gas as both women made a run for it as the explosion followed after was rather big. It was so big, the tank flew up in the air as it landed right on top of the gas station which rapidly caught fire.

“I can’t believe your crazy plan actually helped.” Regina smiled as she looked over at her girlfriend.

Emma’s shoulders shook with suppressed laughter as she chuckled, “To be honest with you, it would have worked even with your clothes on. I just wanted to see if you would actually do it.” 

Regina’s jaw tightened before the blonde, removing her arm as Emma wanted to wrap a single arm around her waist, “Go to hell, Swan.” 

Emma laughed as she wrapped removed her jacket, placing it over the brunette, “Come on, this is a good look for you. When we get home I’ll warm you up- how does that sound?”  
____________________

A week later, both women were out in the middle of the night, (as it had now become a routine) finishing on the brunette's boat at sea. With Henry out of the house, they had more time to themselves to do that now. A small lantern was on the boat as it provided light for them & Leroy to see. It was still a romantic moment, even when Leroy there.

Regina glanced down at the baby shark that was flapping around inside the boat that somehow Leroy managed to catch.

"If that shark damages my new boat, I'm taking it out on you, Leroy." the brunette warned him.

Leroy rolled his eyes, "Hey, I didn't mean to catch it, alright sister?"

"Why do you want to keep a shark for anyway?" asked Regina.

Leroy smiled as he held onto the rails that covered the outboard part of the brunette's boat, "Are you kidding? This thing's teeth would look great on my wall!" the shorter man smiled excitedly as he glanced down at the shark.

"It needs to stop snapping its gums at you first." said the blonde, looking down at the shark as she stood next to her girlfriend on top of the outboard.

"Maybe it'll fall asleep." Leroy looked down at it, a smile on his face.

"Why don't you go down there and talk to it? That'll put him to sleep." Emma joked as Regina smirked.

“I don’t know, Emma, shark doesn’t look too tired to me.” Regina played along as Emma chuckled.

“Maybe chewing on Leroy will wear him out.”

“Do you think sharks eat their own kind?” asked the brunette as both women burst into laughter.

Leroy mocked their laughing, “Oh, stop it. You guys are killing me! Alright, where’s my bag? I have to take a picture of this baby.”

“Starboard side aft.” replied Regina as Leroy looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

“Starboard, that’s left, right?” he asked.

Emma rolled her eyes as Regina provided him with an answer, “No, port’s left. Starboard’s right.”

“Right.” the blonde nodded.

“Right, yeah. Right side aft. Got it.” Leroy began making his way down the outboard with ease.

“Check both sides, you’ll find it.” said Emma, looking down at the now scared man as he tried stepping over the moving shark, “Careful down there!” 

Regina laughed as Emma began humming the theme song to jaws as Leroy quickly moved out of the way in fear.

“Maybe we should throw him overboard.” Emma looked over at the brunette, suggesting they let the shark go.

“We’ll throw them both overboard.” replied Regina.

Emma chuckled, “With no witnesses out here tonight, we’d probably get away with it.”

Both women sat down in their seats as they continued to enjoy the peaceful night along with the cool breeze blowing their way.

“You know, I was thinking…” Regina broke the silence as she looked over at her girlfriend, “With this adoption going through and happening soon. You won’t be able to be so reckless anymore. That baby will need you, same as I need you.”

Emma looked straight ahead, a small smile forming on her lips, “I know. Work is just too much fun. But, we will have to start thinking more clearly with a baby around. You’re right.”

“Are you changing your mind?” asked Regina, worry lingering in her voice.

Emma shook her head as she answered quickly, “No. We’re doing this. I want to do this.”

Regina waited a minute or two before speaking, “I know that look in your eyes, Swan. You want to do this, but you’re scared.”

Emma looked straight ahead yet again, replying in a soft tone of voice, “You know, when I lost Hope, I lost myself a great deal. And, then you came along with Henry and changed everything for me- it almost felt like I was on this long roller coaster ride and I was falling, until it rose up again.” her green eyes locked onto the brunette’s, “There’s no doubt in my mind that I want this next chapter in our lives for us. And, I know that you want more out of it. I see in your eyes whenever I look into them.” she paused, “You’re wondering if weather or not I’ll want to get married next.”

Regina’s eyes blinked a few times as she looked away from Emma’s. Truth is, she did wonder. Everyday, since Emma agreed to live with her and share a life for good together, she wondered if that was their next step. It scared her, but it also made her feel this excitement that she tried to control around the blonde. The last thing she wanted was for her to run away from it all again.

Both women turned to look over their shoulders as Leroy came back up, his eyes finding Regina’s.

“Okay, you did say aft?” asked the man, not giving the brunette a chance to reply to the blonde’s last words regarding marriage.

Regina rolled her eyes at the man, “A-F-T. Aft.”

“That’s a fucking word?” asked Leroy.

“Go to the back of the cabin on the right side, Leroy!” shouted the brunette, already losing her patience with the man.

Leroy was the next one to get irritated with all this confusion, “Well, why didn’t you just say that to begin with, Regina? I don’t understand how people get around botas and water, everything becomes fucking nautical! Astern! Avast, you landlubbers! It’s all very confusing!” 

“Alright!” both women shouted in unison as Leroy held up his hands in defense as he made his way down again, leaving them alone.

Emma shook her head as Regina released a long sigh as they turned back around in their seats.

“You don’t think Henry will want to get married, do you?” asked Regina.

“He didn’t really mention marriage to me. But, he seems very taken with this girl, I think she may be good for him.” Emma looked over at the brunette as she stared in silence, “What?”

“Have you met her?” Regina asked, scoffing as the blonde remained silent, “Why is it that he can’t tell me these things? I’m his mother.”

“Well, the kid’s lived with you for a long time, maybe he knows how you would react to the news.” she reached over for her girlfriend’s hand as she gave it a light squeeze, “Come on, Gina. You’re his mother, he wants you to know, he’s just slowly getting there. He wants you to like this girl.”

The blonde turned her head over as she heard a gun being cocked behind them.

“Do we want Leroy to shoot the shark?” Emma asked calmly, as the brunette turned over in confusion, only for her eyes to grow wide at the sight of the man with a gun in his hand.

“Leroy!” Regina shouted, snatching the gun away from the man as he was startled by the sudden shout, “What the hell are you thinking shooting a shark?” she handed the gun over to Emma.

“What’s the big deal?” Leroy asked.

“You don’t shoot a gun on a boat!” replied the brunette as Emma made her way down with Leroy.

“I’m not shooting your boat, I’m shooting Jaws here!” Leroy motioned towards the fish.

“The shark isn’t dying. I’m not letting a good animal die just so you can have its teeth.” replied Regina.

“Don’t get mad at me just because your son can’t wear protection and decided that you may become a grandmother.” Leroy’s feet fidgeted as Emma was now standing too close to him, nudging his back as his body moved against the shark. 

The blonde spinned the weapon Leroy had taken around her index finger in a playful manner as she pushed Leroy up towards the shark, “Get off me, will you?” she smirked as Leroy squirmed.

“Swan! Don’t fool around!” shouted Leroy as he gripped on the blonde’s leather jacket

Emma laughed as she held on to Leroy’s weapon. It was a Colt Commander with a custom engraved slide, “Hey, this is some piece of hardware, Leroy. You have a permit for this?”

“I’m a P.I. now. Of course I do.” Leroy replied as he looked down at his gun, which the blonde still held.

“A P what?” shouted Regina as she looked down at him.

“A P.I., a gumshoe! You know, you get into ugly situations. I got guns, everything.” 

“You are an ugly situation.” said Regina.

Emma’s eyes remained on Leroy’s weapon, “Oh well, permit or no permit, you don’t deserve to have this. You’re not safe.” 

“Hey!” Leroy shouted as Emma tossed the weapon at sea over her shoulder.

A gunshot was heard followed by many as a huge ship swam right past the brunette’s boat. From their angle the ship looked just as big as the Titanic.

“They’re gonna hit us!” Leroy shouted, running behind Emma as she quickly climbed up to where her girlfriend was.

Regina spoke into her walkie, calling it in, “Coast Guard, this is Code 7…”

The brunette’s boat shook as the bigger ship was scraping right past it.

“We have to go, Gina.” said Emma as Regina soon started the boat, sailing it behind the bigger ship.

“Want me to help?” Leroy reached over for the steering wheel as the brunette pushed his hands away.

“Get out of the way, Leroy! I’m driving!” shouted the brunette.

Leroy glanced down at the blonde’s Beretta as he noticed she had installed a laser into it, “Hey, is that a laser?” he asked, impressed.

“Yeah, you want some laser surgery?” asked Emma as she aimed the laser right to the man’s eyes.

“Hey, hey!” Leroy shouted as he quickly covered his eyes, “You could blind somebody with that thing!”

“Coast Guard, this is Code 7, in pursuit of freighter. Heading North. Awaiting instructions. Over.” Regina spoke into her walkie as they followed behind the ship.

Code 7, this is U.S. Coast Guard. Maintain your present course. We have a cutter en route.

“Why are you slowing down?” asked the blonde.

“We’ll just wait here. Coast Guard will be here soon.” replied Regina.

Soon enough, the ship itself slowed down as a giant, bright light was shined their way.

“What do we do now?” Emma asked Regina as they had been exposed.

“Show them our badges.” Regina held up hers as did Emma.

“N.Y.P.D! N.Y.P.D!” Leroy shouted as he held up his P.I. badge. Both women bringing his arm back down.

“New York Police Department! We heard gunfire! The Coast Guard’s on the-” Emma’s words were interrupted by sudden gunfire as bullets were being shot right at them, causing all three of them to duck down.

Emma shot several fires of her own as she killed two men that were standing near the searchlight. One of the goon’s rifles fired on its own as sparks flew off from the searchlight while tanks of gas were now spilling over due to bullet holes.

The ship soon caught on fire as one of the gas tanks flew up high in the air. The goon driving the ship made his way out as he shouted instructions in Chinese over to other men that found themselves on the ship with him.

“Coast Guard! Freighter’s on fire!” Regina reported the situation into the walkie as Emma kept her weapon on aim.

“Hey, let’s board them!” shouted Leroy, ready for some action of his own.

Other men were climbing out of life boats as they were leaving the burning ship behind as Regina moved her boat over to them carefully.

“They’re getting away. Get me up there!” Emma shouted, her weapon aimed right at them as she was prepared to jump off onto the ship.

“This is one hell of a fishing trip!” Leroy smiled.

“Leroy, shut up and keep your head down!” shouted the brunette.

Emma flashed her badge at the three men on the lifeboat, “N.Y.P.D! Hold it right there!” she was quick to jump on to the lifeboat, holding on to the rope as she held her badge in her mouth as the other men swam away. The blonde mumbled something over to the brunette.

“What’d she say?” asked Leroy.

“She said watch her back.” Regina fired 3 direct shots at another Chiense man who was about to take a shot at Emma.

Leroy looked over at the brunette as he removed his hands from his ears, “Why didn’t you tell me you were gonna shoot?” he shouted.

“Leroy, shut up!” Regina looked over at Emma who kept mumbling as she still held her badge in her mouth, needing to hold on to the rope. “What?”

“She said pull it up.” Leroy told the brunette as they both yanked on the rope as fast as they could as the lifeboat rode up towards the ship, carrying the blonde along with it.

“That was great!” Leroy smiled, looking up at Emma.

Emma removed her badge from her mouth as she crossed over the rails of the ship, “What are you listening to Leroy for? I said keep the boat as close as you can!”

“We got you up there either way!” shouted Regina, her eyes filling with worry as the ship soon reached shore as the shatter alone caused the blonde to fall back.

Emma laid back on the deck, hiding behind some containers as a goon fired shots at her. She fired one back as she quickly laid back for cover.

“Are you alright, Emma?” asked Regina as another container filled with gas shot right up into the sky.

“Wow. Look at that.” Leroy pointed towards the falling container as it was now falling its way on the brunette’s boat.

“Jump, Leroy! Jump!” Regina’s eyes grew wide as both her and Leroy jumped into the water as the container impacted the brunette’s boat as it slowly began to sink.

Emma fired another shot as the goon hid. It was then she aimed her laser she had installed into her gun right at a steel weight that was behind the man, firing another shot. The goon grunted as the bullet bounced right back, impacting its way in through his back, puncturing the heart. She fired another shot as his body came up from the impact, firing a shot directly into his head.

“Hey, Regina. The shark.” Leroy called for the brunette’s attention as they both stayed up float in the water.

“What about the shark?” asked the brunette, her head turned towards a baby shark fin as it now swam off her sunken boat. “The shark!” she began swimming away, only for Leroy to cling to her back like a baby koala.

“Don’t leave me!”

Emma kept her weapon on aim as she opened a door to the ship, only to be punched in the face by another Chinese guy as she ducked, avoiding two more thrown punches. She tried avoiding the third one coming her way, but the guy was too fast as he delivered it right to her face, followed by a sidekick to her chest, finishing off with a spinning round kick to her face as her body fell to the floor.

The goon fled, climbing down a rope as Regina and Leroy swam away from the shark and into a lifeboat that was still hanging off to the side of the ship.

Emma sat up, shaking her head as she still saw stars from all those hits she had taken, looking over the rails for the goon. Her head turned as she heard a light knocking coming from somewhere underneath the ship. She walked up to a rope that was attached to a door that was placed on deck, pulling downward as it slowly opened. Her green eyes falling upon a group of Chinese immigrants as they stared up at her in fear. Her eyes scanning at all the men, women and children within the group.


	2. Chapter 2

“Four sets of papers, totally genuine. They’ll be able to get into the country and they’ll be able to stay forever. U.S. citizens.” a heavy set man in a suit explained to an older Chinese elder as he laid out freshly made citizenship's on the table before the elder man’s restaurant.

“Bloody marvelous!” said the Chinese man, a smile on his face, his accent thick as he glanced down at 4 freshly made U.S. passports.

“They’ve red-flagged the Asian visas lately. Those weren’t so easy to slip through.” 

A man walked up to the elder as he whispered to him in Chinese, informing him of a ship that had just been impounded. The man’s face grew angry as an Asian girl, dressed in all black kung fu uniform spoke up next, asking about the whereabouts on the family which was a code name for the immigrants on the boat.

Of course, the man had no answer to give her, as the elderly man soon stood up assuring her he would take care of the situation.

The heavy set lawyer looked over at them, confused, “Is something wrong?”

The elderly man smiled, “A small delivery problem, Mr. Proody.” he handed the man a white envelope as it was thick with a stack of 100 dollar bills. “Goodbye.” he looked over at the man as he counted the money, “Leave!” he ordered him as the man was quick to leave right after.

As the elderly man walked up to the young girl, he assured her that he would find all the immigrants that were supposed to be transported over to them. 

“Now.” she spoke in her language, her eyes dark and focused on his as the elderly all but nodded, leaving the restaurant. The girl played with a set of beads she held in her left hand, her posture cool and always collected.  
____________________

A loud horn belonging to a train began blowing in the distance as a pair of red flashing lights indicated for the vehicle to stop as a train was about to cross. The same man from the restaurant that had received money for his illegal work sat in his car, counting the money while he waited for the train to pass. He soon found himself stepping on his breaks as hard as he could, as all four tires screeched on the pavement due to him feeling the impact of a bigger car pushing him along the railroads.

The man grunted, beads of sweat forming around his face as a bright light belonging to no other than the train itself closed in on him. Screams were heard as the train impacted his car, causing a rapid explosion in a matter of seconds.

The window to the even bigger vehicle slowly rolled down as the same Asian girl, kept watch on the burning car, assuring that the man was in fact dead as they soon drove away.  
____________________

Helicopters were nearing the scene as all the immigrants were now wrapped up in blankets as Regina sported the blonde’s leather jacket to keep her warm.

“Coast Guard interdicts about one of these a month.” an INS agent informed both the blonde and brunette.

Regina’s eyes looked over at all the Chinese immigrants that were around her, “They look mistreated.”

“Six weeks in a hole with one toilet. Rice and a little fish to eat. Lousy deal for 35 grand a head.”

“35 grand. Where’d they get that kind of money?” asked the blonde.

“They didn’t. They had to work it off from the snakeheads, the smugglers. They sell them as cheap labor.” explained the man.

Regina’s eyes were filled with sadness as she looked over at the kids, “Sell them?”

“Like slaves.”

Emma turned as she looked over at all the families, “I guess these must be the lucky ones.”

“They’ll claim asylum. Say they were persecuted, like everybody else. We’ll send them packing. Cost you and me a goddamn fortune.”

Emma’s eyes displayed anger at the man’s bigotry comment, as Regina soon spoke, “Whatever happened to, bring me your tired, your poor your wretched masses, yearning to be free?

The man’s stare was cold, “Now it reads, No vacancies.

Regina’s lip twitched in anger, “I guess your parents were Native Americans.” her tone was sarcastic.

Emma stared down at the man, daring him to say anything else, but he just walked on as the two women followed, glancing over at a body in a bodybag as a dead immigrant was carried away inside it.

“They pop one every boatload.” said the man, “Shows the rest what’ll happen if they run off or don’t pay.”

“At least he’s no one's slave now.” Regina walked away from the man as Emma followed close behind.

Leroy was in front of a news camera crew as he was giving his version to the whole ordeal, “We’re on the boat and I see this barrel coming down. Sgt. Mills didn’t see it, so I push her out of the way. I knock her over. We’re in the water. I’m pulling her over to me because she doesn’t swim good. I have to save her.”

“Hey, there’s that girl. What’s her name?” Emma snapped her fingers as both the woman’s eyes landed on the youngest detective the department now had. “Something to do with bells.” 

“She’s too nice to me.” commented Regina as Emma looked over at her with an arched brow.

“How is that a problem?”

“She’s always kissing up to me, giving me coffee, being super attentive.” replied Regina, her brows furrowing. This girl has been a part of the team for a short time and since day one she has always been behind every need Regina may have. Which sometimes made her feel slightly uncomfortable, because that could only mean one thing.

“Oh, really?” the blonde only smiled, as she could sense how awkward the brunette felt around their new fellow officer.

Sgt. Ivy Belfrey smiled her most pearly white smile as she glanced over at the two women, “Sgt. Swan, Sgt. Mills. What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, that’s a long story.” answered Emma.

Ivy’s eyes scanned the brunette as she noticed her clothes were still drenched, “Ma’am, you’re all wet. Do you need a blanket?”

Regina shook her head, “That’s not necessary, thank you.”

“Can someone bring Sgt. Mills a blanket, now, please?” Ivy shouted, looking over at a dead body of what looked to belong to an innocent bystander. “See, this is why I took this job. To lock up morons that are responsible for killing innocent people like this poor man lying dead on the ground. I mean, what did this poor man ever do to anyone?”

“Easy, Belltower.” said Emma, not being able to remember her last name, “You’ll get an ulcer like that.”

“Can I get a blanket here, please?” Ivy shouted, sighing as Emma and Regina looked at her as if she had grown a second head, “I’m sorry. I just hate seeing bad things happen to good people.”

“Well, we’d like to stick around and shoot the breeze, but you seem to have everything under control, so-” Emma walked away, stopping as Ivy handed over a blanket to her girlfriend.

“Ma’am, you should really take this. You’re all wet.”

Regina awkwardly accepted the blanket from the girl, “That really wasn’t necessary, but thank you.”

“Drink some hot tea, so you won’t catch a cold.” Ivy shouted as Regina walked behind Emma. Ivy looked over at a group of reporters wanting her to make a statement, “Can we clear these cameras out of here, please?” 

“She takes her job kind of personally, don’t you think?” Regina asked the blonde as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

Emma nodded, “Yeah, she’s pretty serious, I’d say. Overzealous. Emotionally-”

“Jealous of who?” Regina’s brows furrowed as she looked over at Emma.

“I don’t know. Who?” Emma asked with an innocent look to her face.

“You just said she was jealous.”

“I didn’t.” Emma shook her head.

“You did-”

“No, I said she was zealous. Full of zeal.” Emma rambled, “We better get going home before the sun comes up, come on.”

“I’ll meet you at home. I think I left something in the lifeboat.” said Regina as Emma began to walk away.

“Okay. Hey, Gina.” Emma quickly ran to the brunette as she looked over at her, placing a quick kiss on her cheek as she walked away.

Leroy in the meantime was still ranting in front of the tv cameras, “And all of a sudden, this big fucking shark comes- wait can I say that?”

“You can say it, but we can’t air it.” the reporter informed him.

“Oh. Alright, so this big darn shark comes along…”

Regina walked towards the water shore as she neared the lifeboat she was in, her brows furrowing as she heard a small cough come from underneath a blanket that was covering up the boat. She pulled it back only to see an entire family of at least eight Asian immigrants as they were hiding to not be taken away.  
____________________

By morning, Emma pulled her bug up to her old trailer. She still kept it, despite living with Regina. She made her way inside the small shack as she had allowed Henry to meet up with her there before they headed over to the brunette’s house. He had come in since early morning and wasn’t quite ready to face his mother with the news of his new girlfriend.

“Hey, kid.” she smiled as she bent down, kissing each of her two dogs.

Henry smiled over at Emma as they exchanged a tight hug, “Thanks for doing this, Emma.” 

“Don’t sweat it. You can stay here as long as you want, but your mom would love to see you.”

Henry looked over at the blonde as she massaged her neck, “You look like your in rough shape. Do I want to know what happened?”

“Oh, bad Chinese food.” Emma joked as Henry let out a low chuckle, “The usual stuff, kid, you know, gunfire, fighting, explosions.”

“Does trouble always go looking for you? I thought you and mom were going on a fishing trip.” Henry asked, a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, usually.” Emma nodded as she leaned against the door frame, “Leroy caught a shark.”

Henry chuckled as he remained quiet.

“Hey. What’s up? You look like you need to talk.” Henry sighed as she could always pick up when something was wrong with him.

Henry nodded, “Can we take a walk?”

Emma’s brows shot up, “This is serious.” she made her way out of the door as she walked along the beach with Henry. “So… what’s going on? Does this have to do with the girl you’ve been seeing?” she asked calmly as the sound of the waves crashing sounded off in the distance.

Henry looked at his bare feet as he walked along the sand. He sighed as he stopped, facing the blonde. He had to tell someone or he’d go nuts.

“I’ll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won’t tell my mom. Not until I’m ready.”

Emma nodded, raising her right hand, “I swear. I won’t say a word.”

“I mean it, Emma.” Henry warned, giving her the same glare as his mother.

“Well, you know how my mom is about me dating a cop?” 

The blonde nodded, “Yeah, she’d kill herself first.” her eyes grew wide, “Are you… the girl you’ve been seeing?”

Henry nodded as Emma clapped with excitement at how right she was at guessing.

“Oh, man! I knew this would come back and bite your mother in the ass! Who is it? Do we know her?”

Henry glared over at Emma, a smirk on his face, “You can’t say anything to her, Emma!”

“I won’t, I swear. Who is it?” her voice sounded pleading this time, “Oh, come on, kid. You and I have no secrets. Who is it? Tell me. Who’s the lucky-soon-to-be-dead-daughter in law?”

“Sgt. Ivy Belfrey.” 

Emma smirked, “Oh! This just gets better and better! No wonder she sucks up to Regina all the time, now it all makes sense. She brings her apples, blankets, coffee…” 

“There’s more.” 

Emma’s brows shot up, “More? Oh, God, what?”

“We’re already married.” Henry held up his hands before the wide eyed blonde, “We met while I was still in college, she started working for your boss, we fell in love so we married. And, now she may or may not be pregnant.”

“Holy shit, kid. This is huge-”

“You can not tell my mom.” Henry pleaded.

Emma laughed, “Are you kidding? She’d shoot me just for being the messenger.”

“Emma, I know you. Ever since you and my mom started opening up to each other, you two can’t keep anything hidden from one another.”

“I won’t say a word, kid. I promise.” she smiled as Henry smiled, wrapping an arm around the now young adult Henry turned into, “I’m happy for you. Really.”

“Thank you.” Henry smiled, resting his head on Emma’s shoulder as they walked along the beach, “Now, I just need to find a way to tell my mom.”

“Well… with your mom there is no special way, kid. Usually, I find it better if you just rip the news off to her like a band-aid.”  
____________________

Afterwards, that same morning, Emma and Henry walked in through the front door of that old familiar house, along with their dogs. Regina looked nervous as she walked down the stairs, but smiled as casually as possible as she sported a pair of gray dress pants and a white dress shirt.

“Henry!” she shouted excitedly as he smiled, pulling his mother in for a tight hug that felt like it was long overdue.

“Hi, mom.” Henry kissed the woman’s cheek as his eyes scanned how good she still looked, “You look amazing.”

Regina almost blushed at the compliment, “You look so tired.”

Henry chuckled, “Yeah. Long drive.” 

“Well, you’re room is up there waiting for you. You are staying here, aren’t you?” Regina asked as him and Emma exchanged quick looks. “What?”

“Nothing.” Henry smiled, quickly changing conversation, “I figured with the adoption coming through, you guys would have already changed out my old room.”

“We have. Part of it.” Emma spoke, looking over the place as she quickly sensed something different.

“You can still stay here, Henry.”

“Well, I will. But, Emma also told me I could stay at her old place at the beach from time to time.” he looked over at the blonde as she quickly turned her attention towards the brunette and their son.

“You did?” Regina looked over at Emma with an eyebrow raised.

“Well, you know, Gina. The kid’s 20 years old, he needs his privacy. Besides, he likes it there.” Emma quickly spoke.

“I’ll still come by everyday.” Henry smiled, exchanging glances between the two women as he changed the conversation, “Say, have you thought of any names for the new baby yet?”

Emma shrugged, “We’ve had a couple. You know I think Ivy would be an excellent name. Like Belfrey at the station.” 

Henry shot the blonde a look as he kicked her boot discreetly while Regina was placing on her suit jacket as she walked up towards the door.

“You know we really ought to get going.” said Regina as Emma looked over at the living room, taking notice in some old mattresses that were laid out on the livingroom floor. “Henry, make yourself at home. We’ll see you later in the day. There’s food in the kitchen.”

Henry placed a quick kiss to his mother’s cheek as well as Emma’s as he smiled, “You guys be safe.” he headed into the kitchen as Regina opened up the door.

“Gina.” Emma called out, her eyes looking towards the living room, “What happened here? This wasn’t here last night. Are we going camping or something?”

Regina shook her head, “No, just airing them out. I’m thinking about throwing them away anyway. Let’s go.”

Emma stopped the brunette from walking out the door as she spoke, “Wow. Hey, something smells really good.”

“I did make food for Henry this morning.” Regina was about to walk out as Emma turned towards the kitchen as she noticed a small head pop out from behind a door frame. Her brows furrowing as a little Asian boy, missing his front tooth smiled over at her as he quickly hid back behind the door.

“You know, that smells like Chinese food.” Emma walked towards the kitchen only to be pulled back by the brunette. “What is up with you?” she asked regarding her strange behavior.

“You can’t possibly be thinking about eating right now, Swan. We’re going to be late.” replied Regina.

Emma’s brows furrowed, “I’m always hungry. I didn’t know you could make Chinese.” she walked past the protesting brunette as Regina stood in front of the kitchen door.

“Emma.” Regina sighed, “The truth is, it’s not my cooking. I hired someone to cook it in honor of Henry’s arrival.” she rolled her eyes as Emma glared over at her, “Alright. A couple of Chinese people.”

“Can you hire kids too?” Emma asked as she walked past her and into the kitchen. Regina closed her eyes as she walked right in as the same family Regina had spotted hiding in the lifeboat stood up, staring frighteningly at the blonde, as Henry was all smiles, joining a couple on the table, learning to eat with chopsticks. As at least three women were standing by the stove as they cooked more food.

“Emma, you have to try this.” he encouraged the blonde as Emma looked over at the brunette with a sarcastic smile.

“They were on the lifeboat.” Regina mumbled under her breath, glaring over at the blonde.

“They were?” Emma asked sarcastically.

“Well, you heard what that NIS bigot said. I had to do something.” replied Regina.

“So you brought them home?” Emma asked her, looking over at her sarcastically as she held open the kitchen door, “How on earth did I not see them this morning after I left?”

“I allowed them to sleep in Henry’s old room. I changed everything out this morning while you were gone. I laid out these mattresses for them.” she smiled over at an older looking man who was the head of the family, "This is Emma Swan. She lives here too, we work together."

"Wives?" the man asked.

"No." both women, including Henry all answered at the same time as tension now filled the room.

"That's Hong. He's the head of the family. He's the only one who speaks good English." the brunette explained over to Emma.

“Can I talk to you just outside for a moment, please?” Emma asked as she allowed the brunette to walk out of the kitchen first as she smiled over at everyone still gawking in the kitchen at them, “Welcome. Meet our son Henry.” she pushed her way out the door as they walked their way into the living room, “Sweetheart, I know you want to help them, but I have one question for you. Are you out of your mind? You know this is illegal. As in, against the law.”

“I know, Emma-”

“No, you do realize that you could be bringing down a shitstorm on us right now, right?” Emma stood with her hands on her hips.

Regina nodded, “Alright, look.” she sighed, “Those are slave ships out there. You heard what that NIS guy said. They have kids. You know me when it comes to kids. With us adopting soon, would you really like it if our daughter went through the same thing? How do you know she didn’t? We have a chance to do something good here for someone in need. I can’t just throw them out. Not to suffer more. Besides, it's only for a couple of days.”

Emma’s eyes soften before her girlfriend as she spoke, knowing well that underneath that tough exterior Regina had a big heart, "Well, when you put it that way. How could this possibly get any boring?"

Regina’s smile was soon to be seen as she hugged the blonde then and there, sharing a few exchanged kisses as a thank you for always having her back. Even with something this crazy.

Both women parted as Henry entered the entryway, “Hey, are they really all staying here? Because I can share my room, if need be.”

“It looks that way, kid. Are you going to be alright here with them?” asked Emma.

“Are you kidding? With food this great- no offense, mom.” Henry quickly looked over at his mother, a smile on his face, “I’m all set for the summer!”

“I’m sure it’ll make great practice for when you’re married, huh, kid?” Henry’s eyes grew wide, giving Emma a look as the blonde sarcastically smiled.

Regina’s look was puzzling as she shook it off, leaning in as she placed a kiss on her son’s cheek, “We’ll see you later, dear.”

“Bye, mom. Be safe.” Henry waved her off as the brunette walked out the door with Emma in tow. He exchanged a glaring look with the blonde as Emma simply chuckled before making her way out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina ripped a paper article that was taped on the outside of one of the cubicles at work. The article showed her, drenched and wearing nothing but her bra and undies on the night her and Emma faced the flame throwing guy. On the side of the article were hand written notes from fellow officers, making fun of the brunette, commenting on her choice of undergarments. 

The brunette sighed as she looked over at the blonde who stood beside her, “This is your fault.”

Emma nodded, “I know.”

“That’s what I get for listening to you.” said Regina as Emma only nodded.

“I know. I know.”

Regina looked around the office, fed up with these articles of her showing up all over the office, “Alright, everyone! Enough play time, we are police officers, not children here. Let’s get to work.”

“Please, guys, alright? I’m the one who has to hear about it at home. Can we exercise a little maturity around here for once?” Emma spoke firmly as everyone around the office held in their laughter as she snapped her fingers as another article was handed to her. She placed it back on the glass of the cubicle while Regina walked away. “I find out who’s doing this, I’ll kick their ass.” she ran up towards the brunette as everyone laughed.

Gold pulled open his office door as both women stepped inside.

“Captain.” Regina nodded.

“I look out expecting to see all the familiar faces.” said Gold as he looked out the window of his office, “Instead, I see a bunch of kids whose names I barely remember. We’re dinosaurs headed for extension.”

“Speak for yourself.” Emma mumbled as she sat beside the brunette as her knuckles gently hit her arm.

“We’re making way for the new police. People with guns and psychology degrees, like Belfrey out there.” 

Both women looked out Gold’s door as Ivy stood outside of it as she looked over some paperwork of her own. The girl glanced over at the blonde and brunette as she flashed a pearly white smile.

“Belltower has a psychology degree?” asked Emma as both women looked back at their Captain.

“Are you alright, Captain?” asked the brunette as Gold did seem a little tired as he was older and of course, his two best cops he had on the force were moving up.

“I have nothing against it. Times have to change. I once got shot by a hot-rodder with a zip gun. That’s how far back I go.”

“Did you want to see us about something, Captain?” asked the brunette.

“Some things don’t change.” replied Gold.

“Here we go.” Emma murmured as she looked over at the brunette.

“The department lost its insurance. All the damage you’ve done, they can’t get a new one while you two ladies are still running around like strays.” Gold explained, “They can’t fire you either. So they’re promoting you.” 

Both women looked at one another with smiles on their faces at the news as they shook hands.

“We’ve made Lieutenant?” Regina asked.

“There’s no open Lieutenant spots.” spoke Gold, “So the chief used his special privilege, he’s making you Captains.” he smiled.

Both women’s eyes grew wide as their smiles widened.

“That’s even better.” said Emma, her smile growing wider.

“Captain?” asked the brunette with a surprised tone.

Gold shook his head as spoke out loud, “I’m getting old. You think you two can stay off the streets and out of trouble, something simple?”

Emma nodded, “Absolutely.”

“Captain Swan.” Regina held out her hand towards the blonde.

“Captain Mills.” Emma saluted the brunette as they both laughed happily, excited about their new promotions.

“Hey.” Gold shouted as both women stood up and began walking out the door as they turned towards him once again, “Don’t you want your new badges? Let me see those Sergeant badges.” 

“Oh, yeah.” said Emma as she quickly retrieved her badge as she tossed it over to Gold, same as Regina.

Gold tossed over their new badges as both women caught them in mid air, “This is one of the most painful experiences of my life. Now get out of here.” 

Both Captains glanced down at their new badges with smiles on their faces as they began exiting their way out of Gold’s office.

“Thank you, Captain,” said Emma.

“Thank you, Captain.” Regina nodded as Emma looked over at her girlfriend, pointing right at her.

“Thank you, Captain.”

“No, thank you, Captain.” replied Regina, following the blonde out of the door.

“Oh, after you, Captain.” Emma held the door open as she stepped aside.

“Why, thank you, Captain.” Regina stepped out.

“Enough with the captain shit. Get out of here.” shouted Gold.

Everyone clapped as some saluted as both women made their way across the offices. Some patted them on the back and teased them about their new positions.

“Hey, now that you’re Captains, why don’t you come up in the chopper for a ride.” 

“I’ll take a raincheck on that.” Emma shouted as they walked along. She rolled her eyes as she spotted the newspaper clipping of the brunette she had placed up earlier, quickly yanking it off, “I’m sorry. Look, can we knock this shit off, please?” she flashed her new badge at everyone as she continued, “This is your Captain speaking. Can we knock it off, please? Okay?”

Regina rolled her eyes as she walked away.

Emma looked over at the brunette as she pressed the tape on the article back on the glass, “Captain Mills has feelings, you know?” a playful smirk appeared on her lips as everyone laughed.

“Hey. I heard about your promotion.” Ivy smiled over at the brunette as they ran into each other, “Congratulations. You know, I don’t really know how to say this, but you really inspire me.” she walked away without another word as Emma flashed a smile her way.

“She really likes you, huh?” asked Emma all while making her way out of the building with Regina by her side.

“Wait, likes me?” Regina stopped the blonde from waking any further. “You don’t think she… likes me, likes me, do you?”

“Oh, uh…” Emma shrugged, “Hey, anything’s possible. I mean she wouldn’t be the first to fall for you.” she walked away, leaving Regina completely clueless. She could easily tell Regina the truth, but this was so much more fun for her.

In fact, Emma was in such a great mood today, due to her promotion that she decided to have a little fun with the department’s psychologist as well.

“Dr.” Emma calmly walked on over to the blonde.

“Yes?” Ingrid’s face fell as she noticed it was Emma who had called her, “Oh. Captain Swan.” she soon walked away as Emma followed.

“Don’t run away.”

“I’m in a rush.” Ingrid chuckled, not wanting to talk to the blonde any longer.

“You know, I really need to talk to you this time.” said Emma.

“Do you? Ah. What is it this time, I wonder? Wait, let me guess. Recurring dreams about flying monkeys? Or did you manage to cook up something new?” 

Emma played the victim, “Look, I’m sorry about all that. I wanted your advice. I was thinking of-”

“Thinking?” Ingrid asked, her tone serious as she now and once again believed the blonde.

Emma shifted as her hands went into her jeans pockets, “Marriage.” she whispered.

Even if Emma was in a playful type of mood, there was some truth to her concern. She had thought about marrying Regina, but she wasn’t so sure how to convince her girlfriend that she really wanted this. This was an even bigger step than moving in together, so she had to really think about it.

Ingrid burst into laughter, “Marriage? You?” she laughed, given that Emma was never really serious about anything for as long as she’s known her.

“Does confidentiality mean anything to you?” Emma asked in a mere whisper.

“That’s funny. You know what would happen? We’d go into my office and you’d end up telling me something that will just ridicule me, Swan. Something to get a rise out of me.” her voice became firm as Emma was about to speak, “Listen carefully. I’m not stupid. And my time is reserved for police officers with real needs and real problems. Have you got that?” she shouted, not in the mood at all for the blonde’s games.

Emma shrugged, “Could you run that by me again?”

“No. And you know what? I don’t like you.” she walked away.

Emma smirked as she came up with a quick idea of how to get back at her for not wanting to listen, “Ingrid?” she played on as the doctor gasped in surprise at the blonde using her first name, “I can’t go out with you. I’m in a relationship. I’m very happy, alright? I think you need to see someone- look, you’ll find someone someday who’ll care for you and love you. Not in this department. But, you really have to stop bothering me.”

“You’re disgusting!” Ingrid walked away as everyone laughed at her, “What’s the matter with you people?”

Emma laughed as she walked away, making her way towards two new police officers, “Hey, guys.” 

“Hey. Captain Swan.” one of the men saluted her way, as Regina soon joined them.

“Captain Mills. I heard you two were up to your ass in Chinese.” the other man teased.

“No, the taller ones came up to my navel, right here.” she motioned towards her belly button area as they laughed.

“Yeah, they were short, but big enough to kick your ass. What can we do for you?”

“Well, one of the ship’s crew shot one of the illegals last night, apparently under orders and we’d dearly like to know who’s smuggling Chinese these days.” spoke the blonde as she leaned against their desk.

“We have no hard evidence, but we’re pretty sure the big boss is Benny Chan.” the man replied.

“Uncle Benny?” asked the brunette.

“Yeah, you know him?”

“Yeah, back when he was running smack.” Emma chuckled.

“We never caught him either.” said Regina.

The man nodded, “He’s a slippery one. These days he has a nightclub, a couple of restaurants. He operates mainly in one particular restaurant.” he handed both women a paper, “Here’s the address.”

Emma reached the piece of paper as she waved it in the air, “Thanks, guys. We have to go speak to Bealfire.” she told Regina as they both walked away to find her, instantly running into her, “There she is. Hey, Bealfire! Uh, Belfour.” 

“Belfrey.” Ivy corrected her, as Emma nodded.

“Belfrey. What do you have on that freighter homicide?” she walked along with the girl, as Regina stayed behind them.

“I’m all over it. I talked to some illegals, which unfortunately, they only knew the shooter by sight. I checked out the boat and it turns out the boat’s registered under a dummy corporation out of Indonesia. This case is going to be a rough one to solve, but we’ll nail it.”

“Have you ever heard of anyone named Benny Chan?” Emma asked her.

“Benny Chan.” Ivy shook her head, “No.”

“He’s a big one. Big crime boss up North in the city.” spoke Regina.

“If it’s dirty and Chinese, Benny’s doing it.” said Emma.

“So where do I find him?” asked Ivy as Regina handed her over the paper with the address written on it.

“At this restaurant.” 

Emma snatched the paper from the girl’s hand as she looked over at Regina, “You know, now I’m kinda hungry for Chinese, Gina. How about you?” she looked over at Ivy, “You know, since we’re going there anyway, we’ll drive you.” she smiled.

“I’ll get my jacket.” the younger detective smiled as she walked off.

Regina softly slapped the blonde’s shoulder, “Why are we going with her?”

“Why not? She’s a great cop, she’s been doing a good job.” whispered Emma, “We might need back up. Spend some time with her. You might learn to love her.” 

“What?” Regina’s brows furrowed.

“Like a daughter.”

“A daughter?” the brunette’s tone was filled with confusion.

“In law enforcement it pays to know your fellow officer. You never know, she might have to back you up one day.”

Regina looked at the blonde in confusion as she walked away without another word. Not at all understanding why out of nowhere was she suddenly taken with this young girl.

Ivy gently clapped the brunette’s shoulder, “Ma’am, let me just say, it’s going to be an honor to share some egg rolls with you.”

Regina nodded, feeling slightly awkward about this whole situation, “Well, shall we?”

Ivy nodded as she walked before the brunette in a very professional manner.  
____________________

Emma drove them in her yellow bug as Regina sat next to her in the passenger side, while Ivy rode in the back.

“So, Belfrey, tell me, did you always wanted to be a cop? If you don’t mind my asking.”

Ivy shook her head, “Not at all, ma’am. All my life, growing up. It ran in the family honestly, my father was a cop, so was my mother. Except for my sister, who went into fashion. That’s a real crime in itself, considering she has no taste.”

Emma couldn’t help but smirk at the girl’s joke as did Regina.

“I guess, any guy who snatches you up will be very lucky.” Emma turned to look at Regina, “Huh, Regina?”

Regina looked over at the blonde, feeling very confused by her comment alone.

“Hey, weren’t we supposed to meet Leroy somewhere?” Emma asked.

“No, why?” asked Regina.

Emma motioned towards her rear view mirror, “Because he’s following us. Don’t look too hard.”

“Who’s Leroy?” asked Ivy.

“Maybe it’s a coincidence.” Regina replied.

“What does he want?” asked Ivy as she took a quick glance.

“I don’t know. Why don’t we find out?” she smirked as she pulled her car off to the side.

Regina smirked, knowing well they were going to mess with the man as he pulled over right beside them, blocking the left side of the road.

A man honked as drove his way around Leroy’s red truck, “Fucking asshole!”

Leroy gave the man the middle finger as he drove away, “Bite me!” he looked over at his two favorite women as he smiled.

“Are you looking for us, Leroy?” Emma asked.

“You saw me, huh?” Leroy smiled, remaining in his car as the women did.

“Yeah, we saw you.” answered Regina, “What are you doing, Leroy?”

“I’ve been perfecting my tailing technique now that I’m a P.I. and all.”

Emma nodded as Regina looked away, hiding her laughter, “Oh, he’s a private eyesore.” the blonde joked, “That’s a nice inconspicuous vehicle. I like it.” 

Leroy’s eyes soon landed on Ivy who sat quietly in the back seat, “Hey, uh… Swan, who’s the broad? What’d you bust her for?”

“Broad?” Ivy’s eyebrow raised, “Where’d you go to school, exactly? I’m sorry, did you even go to school? Why don’t you have your eyes checked first. Pay attention to detail for a change, inspect my clothes first.” she held out her badge, “Or this badge for example, grumpy. Would you like to see my gun?” she drew her weapon out, aiming it right at him.

Emma burst into laughter along with Regina as Leroy held up his hands in defense.

“Alright, take it easy, sister, huh? Put the gun down.” he flashed his P.I. badge at the girl, “I have a badge too, alright? We’re all on the same side here. Ask these two, we go way back.”

Emma’s shoulders shook with held in laughter, fully enjoying this whole stand off between Ivy and Leroy.

Leroy chuckled, “Besides, I knew you were a cop. I was just kidding with you. Come on, I can smell a cop a mile away.” 

Ivy’s brows shot up to her hairline, “So, I smell bad now?”

“What?” Leroy shook his head as he grew frustrated, “No, stop turning everything around! You’re so damn touchy. Back me up here, girls.” Leroy looked over at the blonde and brunette as he looked back at Ivy, “Maybe we’ll work together someday. You never know. I’m great, I’d be a great partner. Ask them anything about me, they’ll tell you.”

Ivy chuckled as she placed her weapon back in its holster, “Yeah, we’ll work together alright. I’ll be sure to ask them for your number, I’ll call you when I open up a cereal shop, Mr. leprechaun.”

“Hey, why is she insulting me?” Leroy grew angrier, “I don’t remember calling you any names! But, hey, you look like you’d be perfect playing a step sister in Cinderella. Are you sure you’re in the right profession, sweetheart?”

Emma rested her forehead against her steering wheel as she couldn’t stop laughing.

A siren was heard off in the distance as a cop pulled over right by Leroy in his motorcycle, “Excuse me, sir, you’re double-parked.”

Leroy spoke more calmly as he looked over at the officer, “Hi, officer. I’m sorry, I’m just talking with the detectives here.”

Emma shook her head as Leroy pointed their way, “Officer, we don’t know this guy.”

Regina shook her head, “Yeah, he’s crazy, he’s been following us.”

“Officer, I think he might’ve been drinking,” said Ivy.

“They’re just joking around.” Leroy shook his head as he looked over at Emma who soon drove away, “Hey, come back! Swan! Regina-!” 

“Have you been drinking, sir?” asked the officer in a more serious manner.

“I wasn’t drinking! They just said that.” Leroy motioned towards the blonde’s yellow car as it continued to drive away before him.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to step out of the car.” he pulled open Leroy’s door.

“I haven’t been fucking drinking, alright?! I don’t even smell like alcohol! Let me blow!” Leroy paused as he held up his hands, realizing how that last part sounded, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Step out of the car and place, please, sir?


	4. Chapter 4

“You promised to deliver the family.” the Asian girl stood before the elder man known as Uncle Benny as he sat calmly in his chair. He soon replied back in their Chinese language to her as he informed her that he looked, but the family was not in the detention center where they would normally be. They must have escaped, he said to her.

She replied back, informing the man that a man known as uncle wouldn’t finish until he saw his family. The man replied back instructing her not to worry, that the family would turn up sooner or later.

The girl had a smirk to her as a low chuckle was heard next, followed by her reply in Chiense. “In Hong Kong, you’d already be dead.” she stopped as she was about to exit the office to Uncle Benny’s restaurant at the sight of Emma, Regina and Ivy as they asked for Uncle Benny to a Chiense man who would not let them through.

“He’s not here.” the man said, his accent thick as he mumbled.

“Is he in there?” Emma pointed to the circular looking doors, that from the outside looked like a mirror, only it was in fact the man’s office.

“No.” the man soon grabbed on to the blonde’s arm, trying to stop her from going inside.

“I’m sure he is.” Emma stepped closer towards the door as she inspected it along with Ivy, while Regina held the Chiense man back from touching her girlfriend once again. “Yeah, it’s a two-way.” she knocked on the glass as she pressed her face right on, making a silly face. All while everyone inside that office looked right at them.

“I get it. They can see us, but we can’t see them.” said Ivy, inspecting the glass along with Emma.

“Why don’t you come with us?” Regina walked away with the man as Emma and Ivy followed them, giving the man very little choice but to show them another way inside the office as they entered from a side door.

“Hey’ they’ve re-furnished.” Emma smiled as she headed on inside with Regina and Ivy in tow. “Hey, fellas.” she smiled over at the three men standing near Benny’s desk.

“I couldn’t stop them.” the fourth guy informed Uncle Benny.

“Out!” he ordered, not really being listened to.

“Should I bring them some food or a drink?” asked the man, only to be shut out by Benny as he and the rest of the men left the office.

“Hey, Uncle Benny! I hope this is a bad time.” Emma smiled as she walked up to the man’s desk along with Regina.

“We hate not disturbing you.” smiled Regina.

“This is detective Belltower.” Emma motioned towards Ivy who stood by her. She sat on top of the man’s desk, “So, sell any heroin? Buy any cops? Kill anyone lately? How’s the front- uh, restaurant?”

“Have something to eat. Give you the police discount.” suggested Benny, as the girl stood by him quietly, observing Emma carefully.

“Flied lice?” Emma mocked him.

“It is fried rice, you plick.” replied Benny, his accent thick on that last word, which made the women laugh at him. “I’m very busy. What is it this time?”

“How about a boatload of illegals that went aground last night?” Ivy rested her hands over the man’s desk, looking him right in the eyes as she spoke.

“It’s what I saw on the news.” Benny replied calmly.

“Some snakeheads lost big money.” spoke Regina, “Four hundred people at 35 grand. Fourteen million, Uncle Benny.” she continued as Emma whistled mockingly, “And missed out on making slaves out of them too.”

“You are cops. I thought smuggling Chinese was an INS problem.” replied Benny, looking over at the brunette. His head turned towards Ivy as she spoke next.

“We found three bodies full of holes, so now it’s a cop problem.”

“Three dead Chinese?” he smirked, “Billion more where they came from.”

“That’s right. Life’s cheap.” spoke Emma, “Well, the problem is, he shot at me and Gina too. And, that pisses us off.”

Uncle Benny laughed, “Too bad they missed.” he continued as Emma laughed mockingly, “But still, I don’t know anything about it.”

Emma looked over at the girl, who was still staring deadly right at her, “Hey, who’s she?” 

That made Benny stood up from his seat as he stood in front of the girl, who kept her eyes pierced at the blonde’s direction.

“Well, she doesn’t look too happy. What’s her name?” asked the blonde, “Is she just appraising your furniture or what?” she walked up to Benny.

“She doesn’t speak English.” Benny assured her.

“Oh yeah?” Emma’s eyes soon found the girls, “Then she doesn’t understand words like scumbag…” her eyes followed the Asian girl as she now stood before Emma, showing no fear whatsoever, “eat shit? Oh, I think she understands good.” she whistled mockingly as the girl silently stared right at her.

“Swan.” Regina called after her partner, “The insurance, remember?” 

Ivy and Regina just stared at the two women as they now were having a staring contest.

“I’m busy. If you have nothing on me, get out.” Benny spoke in a firm voice this time.

“Just know that we’re still around.” replied Regina.

“I’m on your ass too.” Ivy spoke.

“Yeah.” Emma’s eyes pierced through the girl’s eyes as she made her way towards the giant circular glass.

“The door is this way!” shouted Benny as Emma drew her weapon and stood before the glass.

“This is quicker.” said the blonde as she swung her arm back, firing a shot at the glass as it shattered before them in a million pieces. She smiled mockingly, “See. It’s quicker!” she chuckled as she walked her way out through the broken glass as it was heard crumbling beneath her boots.

Ivy and Regina followed in tow, as Regina looked over at Benny, “Don’t forget my 10 percent police discount.” she reminded him, knowing well that the damage Emma just caused was going to go on the insurance.

“In Hong Kong, you’d be dead.” spoke the girl as she stared directly at Emma as the blonde walked through the restaurant.

“No, Emma, don’t!” Regina pulled on the blonde’s jacket as she reached for an item inside the restaurant.

“No, no, no!” shouted Benny, not wanting there to be anymore damage to his place.

Emma held an umbrella over her shoulder as she opened it up, covering herself, Regina and Ivy along with it.

“The insurance…” mumbled the brunette, rolling her eyes as she knew Emma was aching to cause more trouble for them, “Oh, what the hell.”

As the blonde pulled on the fire alarm switch, water started pouring from the ceiling as people started running out and screaming. While all three women started making their way out of the building. Emma all smiles as she made her way down a set of stairs.

“You ought to try it sometime. Give it a whirl.” she told Ivy as she walked beside her, “Not only is it satisfying, but it’s therapeutic.” she handed Regina the umbrella, “Saves the cost of shrinks.”

“And, bad guys can’t call the cops.” Regina chuckled. She had to admit, that was pretty fun.

Emma laughed, “Why not? We’re already here!” her smile faded as she stood in front of the door, her eyes falling upon one of the goons that was driving the ship that night they were out fishing, “Hey, I know this guy. That’s the Captain. Hey, hold it!” 

The goon shouted in Chiense to another one standing by the door as they both took off running. Emma wasn’t too far behind.

“Swan! Remember, no damage!” shouted Regina as her and Ivy ran right behind her.

Cars honked as they all ran across the street. Emma rolled her body on top of the hood of a car that almost hit her, as Regina soon stopped, not wearing the proper heels for the job today.

“N.Y.P.D. I need your bike!” she stopped her a teen as she then took out money from her wallet, feeling bad to just take it from him, “Here. 200 dollars.” she mounted the bike, quickly riding off after the blonde.

“Hey, Johnny, somebody stole your bike!” shouted the boy, a smirk on his face as he counted the money.

“Police! Stop!” shouted Ivy as she ran right behind the blonde.

“Bells! You take the fast one!” Emma shouted as she ran behind the one she had recognized that night on the ship.

“Belfrey! What, do you have alzheimer's or something?” Ivy shouted as she ran behind the second goon.

Emma panted as she came to a stop, looking around as she had lost sight of the guy. She looked over to an elevator moving up, as the goon was staring back at her. The blonde quickly climbed up a ledge, using all the strength her arms could master as she pulled herself upward. She ran up a set of stairs, as the goon looked around the elevator. People screamed in panic as he aimed for the glass, firing a shot which caused it to break as he jumped out of the elevator onto another one that was moving down. Emma looked down at the man as she quickly ran back down the stairs.

“Excuse me! Police, out of the way!” shouted Regina, coming along with the bike she had paid 200 dollars for. Her eyes looked up at the goon who had jumped down from the moving elevator. “Emma, he’s getting away!”

As the brunette rode off on her newly purchased bike, Emma slid down the rails of the stairs as she ran right behind the goon.

“Police! Stop!” shouted ivy as she made her way into a small restaurant, heading out a back way as the goon she was chasing ran through a crowd of people and jumped out a window.

Emma stepped over some crates that were thrown her way, keeping up her running behind the man. Regina stopped in front of him, aiming her weapon only to be surprised as the man quickly jumped across the rails of a set of stairs as the blonde followed him right up.

“Ow! My arm! I didn’t do anything!” shouted the 2nd goon, which Ivy already had pinned to the ground as she placed her handcuffs on him.

Emma reached over, yanking on the man’s pants as he climbed a ladder that led up towards the roof, only to be kicked in the face as her body was thrown slightly back. She was quick to climb up the ladder as the brunette looked up at her.

“I have you covered down here, Emma!” shouted Regina.

“You have the right to remain silent. So, shut up!” she snapped the other handcuff on the grunting man’s wrist, “You have the right to an attorney. If you can’t afford an attorney, we will provide you with the dumbest one on the face of this earth.”

Through pants, Emma kept up her running as she followed the goon across the roof, until he made a wide leap right across on top of another roof. 

Regina came by with her bike as she looked up at the blonde, determined to jump, “No, Emma! Don’t jump, think about our baby!” her heart stopped as witnessed the leap from the blonde.

Emma grunted as her body slipped downward, quickly able to grab on to the edge as she hung from one arm. She held on as tightly as possible as she felt that if she so much as tried pulling herself up, the piece of roof she was hanging from would collapse due to the impact it had already suffered.

Regina dismounted her bike, dropping it on the ground as she stood underneath the hanging blonde, “Emma, hold on, don’t move!” she shouted.

“Oh, okay. I won’t move.” the blonde sarcastically replied.

Regina held out her arms out of instinct, “Just hold on! I have you!”

Emma’s brows furrowed as she looked down over her shoulder, “What are you gonna do, catch me?”

Regina shook her head, “No, hang on!” she looked over at a dumpster that was right beside her as she tried pulling it underneath the blonde.

“Why are you running? If you didn’t do anything wrong, you shouldn’t be running.” Ivy told the goon as she brought him over to where the brunette was.

“Belfrey! Quick, get over here!” shouted Regina as Ivy glanced up at the blonde, quickly making her way towards the dumpster.

“Hurry up!” shouted Emma as she felt her fingers already slipping.

Ivy looked at all the gawking pedestrians, “Why are all these people just standing here? Everyone move, give us a hand with this thing!”

Everyone gathered around the dumpster, including the man who was handcuffed as they pushed it underneath the blonde.

“A little more to the left.” Emma instructed, looking down over her shoulder, “No, the other left. Couldn’t you find something smaller?”

“This is the only one here, Emma! You’re not in a position to make demands right now!” shouted Regina. “On three you jump!”

“Make sure you land on your ass! It’ll break your fall!” shouted Ivy.

“Ready? One…” Regina counted, only to gasp as Emma suddenly let go, not being able to hold on any longer. Shouts were heard coming from the blonde as her body fell straight down, landing right into the dumpster, as boxes, bottles and bags were heard rattling inside it.

“Are you alright?” the brunette asked, as Emma started making her way out from the dumpster.

Emma grunted as she pulled herself up, “Yeah, I should have had him.”

“Are you out of your mind jumping like that!” Regina smacked the blonde’s arm as Emma only looked over at the handcuffed man.

“Hey. Who’s your partner?” she asked the man as she pulled him towards her, by the lapels of his shirt.

“I don’t have a partner!” shouted the man, his Chinese accent sounding thick.

“That guy you were running with.” Regina demanded.

“I’m a waiter at the restaurant!” he shouted as he looked over at the blonde, “You pull a gun on me, try to kill me,” his eyes moved towards Ivy, “And you physically abuse me. I want my lawyer.”

“If you’re a waiter, what’s today’s special?” asked Ivy, hands on her hips.

“What’s today?” asked the man.

“Wednesday.” replied Ivy.

“Yeah.” Emma nodded.

“Sweet and sour pork, barbecued spareribs with fried rice-”

Random shouting was heard coming from all three women, as they realized they made a mistake with the man as Ivy uncuffed him. 

“Next time don’t run!” shouted Regina.  
____________________

The goon that Emma was chasing made his way across the rooftops as he suddenly felt a hard kick delivered right to his face, hitting him directly in the mouth. His body fell back from the impact, as he quickly stood up as the Asian girl looked right at him. He made a run for it, only for the girl to stop him by pressing his wrist up against the trails with her foot. She was fast. Fast enough that as she brought her foot down from the man’s wrist, that same foot came up, deliver a sidekick right to the man’s chest as he fell back once again.

He grunted in pain as he stood, throwing three direct punches, one after another right at the girl, only to have them all blocked in three fast swift motions. What alarmed the man wasn’t how fast she was, but how calm she stood.

By the last, third punch, she grabbed a hold of his hand, twisting it straight around, as she punched him directly in the face. He went down yet again. 

Once he stood up, he quickly performed a round quick which the girl quickly avoided. Her foot came up once, twice blocking every front kick the man threw her way. She then delivered another sidekick to the man’s face, as her hand quickly grabbed the edge of his mouth. Her fingers used like a hook as she forced him to bent down, where her knee met his forehead. As the man was on his knees, she pulled her beads apart as they then revealed a wire that she used to wrap around his throat, as the man began to choke. His hand pulling on her uniform, as he was struggling to breath. A smirk appeared on the girl’s lips as she could feel his body begin to give in to the inevitable. Soon after, she released the beads as the man’s body dropped dead on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

The house was quiet once Regina arrived home around night time. Emma had left earlier than her that day, so she had been home for a while. As the brunette removed her suit jacket, hanging it on the coat rack, she heard small, faint sounds coming from the living room tv. She made her way into the living area as her eyes fell upon Hong. One of the Chinese immigrants that were staying over, as he sat in a chair, watching tv. All that changed, once his eyes found Regina. He quickly stood to his feet, already feeling like a stranger in the house. It was a constant reminder.

“Sit down, please.” Regina nodded, as she removed her weapon from her holster, placing it on the center table.

“Your partner.” he grew quiet for a moment as he tried remembering the blonde’s name, “Emma? Said I was welcomed to-”

Regina chuckled as she walked over to a small bar area, “It’s alright. Please, sit.” she grabbed a bottle of tequila as well as two shot glasses as she handed one over to him, serving the drinks as she joined him on the couch.

“Thank you.” Hong nodded, “First time.”

Regina’s brow raised, “This can’t be the first time you have tequila.” she chuckled as the man nodded, raising her glass up as they clinked them together.

Both drank their shots straight down, the burning sensation traveling down their throats as they relaxed on the couch. Normally, Regina would share these relaxing moments with Emma, but she was sure the blonde was passed out by now. And, she didn’t want to drink alone tonight.

“Do you have any family here?” Regina asked Hong, interested to know more about him.

“My uncle.” he continued as Regina simply nodded, “He pay so we can come to America.” 

“Have you been in contact with him?” she asked, refilling their glasses as she drank down the shot.

Hong’s face fell, filled with sadness, “No. I leave message.”

“What does your uncle do?” Regina asked, looking directly into the man’s eyes.

“In China, he’s artist.” Hong moved his hand around as if he were painting, not really sure if he was using the correct English word for a person who does art related things.

“An artist?” Regina’s brows hit her hairline, obviously impressed. Her smile soon gone as she felt sad for him and his entire family. “It must be really tough leaving your home.”

Hong leaned his head back on the couch, his eyes scanning the brunette’s beautiful home, “In America. My children have chance to make good life.” 

Regina smiled over at the white haired man, admiring him for his sacrifice. Despite having a few white hairs to him, he still looked rather young.

“We all want the best for our children.” she nodded as her mind wandered to Henry’s possibly upcoming pregnancy, “And, our grandchildren.”

Hong’s eyes lit up as he leaned in closer towards the brunette, “You believe I’m a grandfather?”

Regina’s eyes lit up, fully enjoying this conversation, “That’s right. You’re Ping’s grandfather!” she sighed as the man happily nodded, “Where does the time go?”

“Oh. Don’t know.” Hong shook his head, “I have no watch.” he looked down at his plain wrist, not fully understanding what Regina meant.

“You don’t?” Regina stood up as she walked over to a small case she kept near a bookshelf. Hong’s eyes never leaving the brunette as she walked back towards him, holding before him a gold watch, “Here. This was my father’s.” she began placing it over the man’s wrist, “He received it once he retired from the force.”

Hong shook his head, “Oh, no. I cannot.” he protested.

Normally, Regina would have gifted Henry with her father’s watch, but he was never one for watches. And, in the few minutes she had spent with this family, she had taken a rather shine to them. Given where she grew up and where she came from, she had respect for families that wanted to better themselves for their kids, such as she did for Henry.

“Please. I want you to have it.” Regina insisted, patting the man’s wrist as her fingers brushed against the watch, “It belonged to a great man. Now, it will belong to another great man.” she smiled.

Hong’s eyes filled with tears as a smile appeared on his lips. He had never been gifted anything in his entire life, let alone for anything in exchange.

“Thank you so much. Regina.”

They clinked their glasses together once again after Regina re-filled them as they shared more shots into the night, along with an endless conversation about family.  
____________________

In China, guards were marching along as the main gate in a prison opened up as four prisoners were brought out into the pouring rain as they were all taken towards a plane that would transport them to their next destination. One of the four prisoners, an elderly, white bearded man was pushed along by one of the guards as he didn’t move fast enough. The man collapsed on the floor as his glasses fell off his face.

One of the other prisoners quickly helped him up as they made their way inside the plane. The man’s glasses being stepped on by another guard, as the night was too dark to see clearly. They were held to a stop as another guard checked on the man’s identification to make sure they were the correct ones who would soon be transferred over to New York.  
____________________

Emma grunted as she had received a punch to the face, followed by another, and then another as she practicing a few rounds with their newest cop, Belfey. Both women well protected by head gears and mouth pieces, so there wouldn’t be any blood spill.

“Come on, Emma, you got her!” Regina shouted, leaning against the ropes of the ring as she rooted for her girlfriend.

More grunts were heard, but this time from Belfrey herself as Emma had delivered three quick punches her way. She swung her right hook only to have Ivy move away much faster, avoiding being hit by the blonde. Emma quickly moved back, avoiding a few punches from the younger brunette as she finally was able to throw in a direct one of her own, followed by another.

Regina had a smile to her face as she watched her girlfriend finally fight like she knew how to.

Sweat was dripping off both women as they continued with their practice match. Emma moved away from another hard delivered punch, but she wasn’t quick enough this time as it hit her right on her bad shoulder.

Regina quickly made her way across the ropes and into the ring as the blonde kneeled down on the ground, grunting in pain.

“Shit, are you alright?” Ivy asked as she kneeled before the blonde, her voice filled with worry, “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“Emma, are you alright?” Regina asked, her hand placed on the blonde’s back, not caring that her tank top was filled with sweat.

Emma nodded, “I’m fine. It’s just my shoulder, it’s an old injury.” she smiled over at Ivy as she bumped her glove against the girl’s, “Great match, but it’s not over. You owe me a rematch.”

Ivy smiled, “Anytime, Swan. Anytime.”

Regina helped Emma up to her feet as they made their way out of the ring and into the locker rooms, “Come on, let’s put some ice on that shoulder.”

“It’ll be alright, Gina. It wasn’t so bad.” Emma sat down on the bench as she was soon joined by her girlfriend.

“Wasn’t so bad? Belfrey was killing you out there.” Regina looked over at the blonde as she removed her headgear helmet. She gently brushed back strands of blonde hair that made their way out of her ponytail.

Emma nodded, “Yeah. I know.” she avoided looking into the brunette’s eyes as she looked down at her shoes.

“What’s going, Emma?” Regina asked.

Emma sighed, “This case just feels tougher lately.” green eyes soon locked into brown ones, “You know? Like that night on that ship, the guy kicked my ass- he got away. The other night, I should have had him too.” she sighed once again, her head shaking, “I don’t know, I’m thinking maybe… what if time is catching up with me? You know, I’m not 27 anymore.”

Regina chuckled, brushing the blonde’s hair away from her eyes, “You aren’t ancient either, Swan.” she continued as Emma looked right into her eyes, “You’re 35. And, if anyone can put a stop to this- it’s you. I have no doubt about that. Truth is, you’re scared.” she sighed, “We just have so much going on right that it’s changing us. It’s changing you.” she provided the blonde with a warm smile, “Maybe, you’re finally starting to think like a provider. We do have a daughter on the way.”

Emma smiled, shaking her head, “No, but we’re excellent cops. I mean, we are the best Gold has. We got this. We can beat this case, just like we have many others.”

Regina chuckled, loving the blonde’s enthusiasm and strength, “I’m almost 50.”

“So what? We got this. If this is going to be our last, most risky case we are going to beat it.” replied Emma, “And, hey, you can be a hundred and will still look great.”

Regina couldn’t help but smile, “I do look great.”

“Precisely!” shouted the blonde as she smiled along, “We got this. They may be fast, but we are damn good cops.”

“Yes, we are!” 

“Hey, how’s it going, Captain?” Ivy smiled as she waved over at the brunette who quickly hid behind her locker as she wore short shorts and a tight tank top that exposed her stomach.

Emma couldn’t help but laugh as her shoulders shook. She loved clueless Regina.  
____________________

Leroy stood up from drinking water from a fountain at the station as he walked his way over to his two favorite girls, “Hey, thanks a lot, you two. Very funny. That cop had me here for an hour and tried to strip search me.”

“Did you get his phone number?” Emma joked as she helped herself to the donut Leroy was holding, ripping it in half, “A bear claw, thanks, Leroy.”

Regina quickly helped herself to the other half as they walked along.

Emma looked over at Leroy, her brows furrowing as she noticed the scratch marks on the man’s face, “Leroy, what happened? The scratches.”

“A dog.” he answered quickly.

“A dog?” asked the blonde, biting a piece of the donut.

“I didn’t know a dog could scratch you like that.” Regina smirked.

“Did he catch you drinking out of his bowl or something?” asked Emma.

Leroy rolled his eyes as he followed them through the cubicles, “Very funny. I’m working on an important P.I. case.”

Regina couldn’t help but laugh, “Did the dog hire you?” she asked, as Emma laughed along.

“No. The people that lost the dog hired me.” Leroy explained as he sat in the blonde’s seat as he was quickly pulled off of it by the blonde herself as she pulled on his tie.

“Sounds like a very big case.” Emma sat in her chair as she moved the man away.

“It is a big case. Ms. Big Shot, for all you know. It’s a very expensive dog.” Leroy continued as he sat in front of the blonde as she propped her feet up on her desk, “A bolshoi.”

“Borzoi.” Regina corrected the shorter man as she pulled him up by his collar, taking his seat soon after.

“Yeah, whatever.” Leroy sat in the seat that was behind the brunette.

“And, you found him?” asked the brunette.

“Well, sort of. Listen to what happened.” he adjusted in his seat as he grew excited to tell them his story, “Instead of going around town looking for a dog, spending all that money. I went to a pound. I take the dog home, I dye the dog. It looks exactly like their dog. The mutt was a real rat, though. He scratched me. But, I got the job done.”

“Some kind of P.I. business you have there.” Regina spoke as she typed in some information into her computer.

“Yeah, douche Ventura, pet infective.” joked the blonde as she bit into her doughnut piece once again.

“It’s grand theft.” said Regina.

“What’s grand theft?” asked Leroy, staring clueless at both women.

“With trickery, it’s a felony.” Emma responded as Regina chuckled.

“It is?” asked Leroy, his voice full of shock, quickly brushing off the two women, “You two are always kidding. I get it.” his eyes moved towards Ivy as she walked up to the two women, “Here comes that touchy broad. I’m not here.” he turned in his seat as he faced the opposite direction.

“Captain Swan, Captain Mills.” Ivy nodded as she stood by Emma.

Emma moved her feet from her desk as she turned her chair towards Ivy, “What do you got?”

“That guy you chased outside that restaurant? The gun he dropped matched slugs on the bodies on the boat. That’s your shooter.” she smiled.

Emma sighed, “And the son of bitch got away from me.”

Ivy chuckled, “He didn’t get too far. They found him on a rooftop nearby. Strangled. And get this, pigeons ate his eyeballs.”

Regina’s face squinted in disgust as Emma simply stared up at Belfrey without even fidgeting.

“Cool.” the blonde replied.

“Excuse me.” said Ivy as she answered a call that was coming through, “Hello?” she released a sigh as she quickly hung up the call, “I swear, I hate these advertisement calls. Most of them turn out to be scams.”

Leroy quickly stood up from his chair as he walked over to Ivy, “You know what they’re doing? They fuck you over with the cell phones.” he continued, despite the confused look on the young detective’s face, “That’s what they do. They’ll keep fucking you over and over and over again, hoping to get lucky that you’ll give them any piece of information to suck you dry. Worst part is, some people are dumb enough to do it!”

Both women rolled their eyes as Emma took out her cell phone, dialing Leroy as she blocked her number.

“Hold on.” Leroy searched through his suit pocket as he answered the call, “Leroy Getz. Private Investigator.” 

Emma soon spoke in a flawless German accent, “Private Investigator? I was wondering if you’d be willing to investigate my dog’s privates.”

Ivy looked over at the blonde as Leroy remained clueless on his phone, even as Emma was near him.

“Investigate what?” Leroy’s brows furrowed.

“My privates, you stupid shit.” she spoke in her normal voice as she turned in her seat, looking right at Leroy, “Shut the fuck up.”

“Very funny, Swan.” Leroy remained on the call with Emma, “You’re wasting my time here. Scammers want to fuck me over, and now you want to fuck me over.”

“You’re pretty tough when you’re on the phone, aren’t you little fella?” Emma asked, still on her phone as well.

“That’s right. Telephone tough guy.” Leroy soon realized he was still on the phone call as he placed it down, hanging up the call, “Why am I talking to you on the phone?”

“Get the fuck out of here. Go home.” Emma shouted at him as she placed down her cell phone.

“What happened to your face?” asked Ivy, looking directly at Leroy, “No means no!”

Leroy’s head turned towards the girl’s direction as she walked away, smiling over at the two women before him, “I like her. She’s gonna like me too, I can tell.”

“She’d be the first one.” Regina assured him, her tone serious.

Leroy rolled his eyes, “Alright, alright. I’m going, whatever.” 

Regina shook her head towards the blonde as Emma leaned across her desk, “You know, we should hire Leroy.”

“Hire Leroy?” Regina’s brow arched.

“Yeah, hire him. He can follow Uncle Benny around.” Emma suggested.

“Benny will see him.” replied Regina.

“Exactly. He’ll drive Benny nuts.” Emma smiled.

“Then, he’ll shoot him.” 

Emma gave Regina a look that said exactly as the brunette flashed a pearly white smile.

“You’re right. Let’s hire him.” said Regina.  
____________________

Soon after their day at work, Regina had a small accident as she had spilled coffee on her shirt, which ended with Emma offering to go home with her so she could change. Both driving off in the blonde’s bug. Both women’s brows furrowed as they noticed at least two more cars parked up front of their home.

“What’s going on here?” Regina asked in wonder as Emma pulled into the driveway.

“It looks like a full house for Lamaze class.” the blonde shrugged, putting her car in park as the engine soon shot off. “Do you know who that car belongs to?”

Regina shook her head as she made her way out of the car, “It’s not any of Henry’s friends. Unless he invited someone new.”

Regina walked inside the house first as Henry stood near the stairs and kitchen entrance, looking directly at his mother.

“Henry who’s car is that outside? I had an accident at work, I came home to change my shirt-” her words were cut off as she felt a gun being pressed up to the side of her neck. Her body frozen in place as the goon reached over for her weapon she hid underneath her suit.

The brunette’s eyes looked up the stairs as the same Asian girl from Uncle Benny’s restaurant came down with a smile on her face. A rather sarcastic smile as she clapped calmly.

“What the hell are you doing in my house?” asked Regina.

“They took the Hongs.” Henry spoke as he was soon grabbed by another goon, who aimed his weapon right to his head.

Regina’s eyes followed a red, bright line as a dot was now aimed at the goon who was holding her hostage. Given that they both had a bad feeling about the cars parked out front of their home, Emma decided to keep watch from one of the outside windows as she now aimed the laser belonging to her weapon right at the goon’s head.

“Shit.” the man spoke as he followed the laser, as Henry had a smirk to his face, knowing well Emma was near.

“Drop it.” Regina instructed the man as Henry was quick to move, locking the man’s arm underneath his own arm as he stole his gun from him. A little something he learned from his mother, should he ever need to protect himself.

Emma quickly stepped inside the house, aiming her weapon right at the Asian girl’s direction, as Regina grabbed on to the first goon’s shoulder, holding him in place, her weapon aimed right at him. As Henry aimed the weapon he now held in his hands right at the second goon who held him hostage a minute ago.

The girl looked around as she instructed the men that had come along with her to drop their weapons in Chinese.

“Henry, get out of here.” Regina looked over at her son who was still aiming a gun at one of the goons.

Henry shook his head in protest, “No way, I’m not leaving you alone.”

Emma walked her way around the stairs, her eyes focused on the girl as her laser touched her shoulder, “Nice pajamas.” 

The girl had a small smirk to her as she glanced down at the red dot touching the area where her heart was, mockingly brushing it off of her as the blonde then moved the laser directly to her forehead.

“What did you do with the Hongs?” asked Regina, looking up at the girl.

As their eyes were all focused on her, the goon who had been holding Henry hostage quickly took out his knife, as he surprised Henry with it, placing it directly at his neck as he pushed his arms down, causing the weapon to hit the floor.

“Drop your guns.” said the man, “Drop them.”

Both Emma and Regina’s eyes grew with worry and instant anger, but both held out their hands as they dropped their weapons to the floor. The last thing they wanted was for Henry to get hurt in any way.

“Take it easy.” said Emma, bending down slowly as she placed her weapon on the floor, her eyes focused on Henry, “You’re not gonna take that, are you, kid?”

Henry’s eyes looked down as his foot soon stepped hard over the goon’s foot, quickly grabbing on to his arm with his opposite hand as his elbow met the grunting man’s face in one quick motion. He pulled the man’s arm up against the kitchen door as he shut it in place. The knife the man was holding flew off from his grip. A little something he picked up from Emma. 

That was enough distraction for the blonde and brunette to move quickly as Emma reached over for her weapon that was still on the floor, only to have her hand stepped on by a third goon that remained hidden and was now showing up. She delivered an uppercut punch right to the man’s chin soon after.

Henry pulled open the door as he still held on to the man’s arm, throwing a right hook punch right to the man’s face.

Regina threw a punch of her own to another goon’s face as Emma headbutted one that tried grabbing her from behind. All this happened, while the Asian girl stood at the top of the stairs, smirking down at the scene that was taking place before her eyes.

Emma ducked down, avoiding being punched as she threw a goon over, slamming him against the wall as she grabbed on to the man’s jacket. While Regina was about to throw in another punch that was blocked in time as she was now met with a fist to the face.

“Mom!” Henry shouted, grabbing a hold of the third goon’s arm as he twisted his body over, elbowing him in the face about three repeated times. He was quick to toss the ma over one of the kitchen counters as his body fell to the floor. Next, delivering a straight kick right to the man’s face.

The Asian girl crossed her arms over her chest, watching Emma carefully as the blonde blocked two incoming punches as she delivered two quick ones of her own, directed right at the man’s stomach and face.

Henry grabbed a chair from the kitchen table as he slammed it right on the man’s back as he was trying to get back up. While Emma blocked an incoming sidekick as she pushed goon number 2 back, quickly moving around him, wrapping her arms around the man’s throat. As for Regina, she was able to block a punch but wasn’t so lucky with the second one as she was hit across the face, her body slamming against the wall. She was quick however to duck down as a lamp was swung her way as it shattered against the wall behind her.

Emma grunted in anger as she swung the goon she had been holding in place right around, tossing his body right out a window. Glass was heard shattering as his body landed right on the front lawn.

Regina grabbed on to the body of the lamp as she pushed the goon back against the wall, placing the cold, hard item against his throat.

Emma quickly ran up, reaching for her weapon which was still on the floor, only to be surprised by the girl who had jumped off the second floor, as her legs landed around the blonde’s arm, tighten against it as she twisted her body, so the pressure that her legs caused made Emma lose the grip to her hold. She stood up as she tried punching the girl, only to have it blocked as she was quickly punched in the face, followed by two more quick punches. The girl twisted her body around, her back facing the blonde as she aimed for her chest directly with her elbow, throwing in another punch in the process that sent Emma’s body to move across the room.

Regina punched the goon she had been holding up against the wall right in the chest as the man collapsed on the floor. She moved quickly towards the girl only to be surprised by her quick movements. The girl had brought her legs up by supporting herself with one hand on the floor, as her right leg delivered a hard kick to the brunette’s chest. All while the girl pushed her body back up, landing right on her two feet. 

She aimed a weapon right at Emma as she picked it up while she performed her last move, while Regina aimed her weapon right to the back of her head, as Emma aimed hers inches away from her face. All three women stood still, staring at each other with deadly glares.

The Asian girl turned to look over her shoulder to see that in fact, Regina was keeping her weapon on aim right at her. Pants were heard from both women while the girl just smirked over at Emma, all while quickly grabbing the blonde’s hand with her left one, as her right leg came up, kicking the brunette's weapon out of her hands as it flew up in the air. Her right hand taking the blonde’s gun apart with one fast pull as an even faster punch was delivered right to the brunette’s face, followed by a spinning round kick directly towards Emma’s face. Her movements were so fast, both women passed out cold on the hardwood floor in a matter of seconds.

The Asian girl smirked as she held onto the slide part of the blonde’s gun, dropping it on the floor soon after.

Henry grabbed a hold of the goon’s weapon as he quietly made his way towards the kitchen door, sliding it open all too quickly, as a high kick was delivered right to his face by the girl. Soon passing out cold on the kitchen floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Coughs were heard coming from the two women, along with Henry as they regained consciousness. Discovering that they were now bound by their wrists and ankles as the house was going down in flames around them.

“Let the women go.” Henry said through coughs of his own. But, their pleads went ignored as the three goons kept lighting up the curtains to the house with their lighters, while pouring gasoline or spilling alcoholic beverages on the walls and floor. The goons laughed as the Asian girl instructed them to leave after they were done covering the place up more with gasoline. Emma looked over at the girl who smirked and waved mockingly at her as she headed out the front door.

It didn’t take the men long before they walked out too, driving off in their cars with victorious grins on their faces.

“Emma! I can’t breathe.” shouted Regina as she laid flat on her back on the hardwood floor, looking up at the flames that surrounded them.

Emma struggled, trying her best to get free. “Just hang on, don’t panic.” She looked over her shoulder to Henry who was trying his best to untie his wrists as well. All with no success. They were tied down good and tight, it would be a miracle to make out of there alive. The blonde’s eyes shut tight as she tried once again to loosen the tightly strapped tape around her wrists, when suddenly a pair of small scissors were heard snapping inches away from her face. “I’ll be damned. Thanks, kid.” she smiled as she looked over at the small child that belong to family that had been taken. 

He was always good at hiding.

“Ping.” whispered Regina, looking over at the boy who was quickly moving behind the blonde.

“Ping, cut us loose!” shouted Henry, as the boy carefully cut the tape from around Emma’s wrists. 

Emma quickly sat up as her arms were finally free. She undid the tape that was strapped around her ankles as fast as she could, as Ping cut the tape off of the brunette’s wrists next. The blonde was quick to move towards Henry, losing the tape from around his wrists as Regina worked on the one wrapped around her legs. 

“Henry, help me with this table.” Emma shouted, pulling Henry up to his feet as they both grabbed a hold of the coffee table in the living room as they smashed one of the windows from the living room. Both of them pulling Regina up by her hands as they helped her off the floor. The flames around them only growing by the minute as the heat surrounded them more and more.

“You first, mom!” Henry shouted as helped Regina get across the broken window as she held Ping in her arms. Emma urged Henry to right after his mother, as she followed close behind. Her arms protectively embraced her family as they stared at the house with deep sadness in their eyes as it continued to burn down.

Neighbors were gathered around now as they gawked towards the horrific scene taking place before them.

“Are you alright, honey?” Emma asked, placing a kiss to the brunette’s temple as the brunette nodded in confirmation. Emma ruffled Ping’s hair, “I owe you one, kid.” 

“You were very brave, Ping.” Henry smiled over at the small boy, bumping his fist gently against his.

“We have to get going.” Emma looked over at Regina as the brunette nodded, handing over the boy for Henry to carry. “Kid, wait here for us. Do you have your keys to your car?” she asked him, as her keys were no longer inside her jacket pocket.

“Where are you going?” Henry asked, holding on to Ping in a tight embrace as he tossed his keys towards Emma.

“We’re going to catch those assholes.” Emma spoke more to herself than as a reply to Henry. She made her way inside Henry’s car as she turned the key in the ignition as the engine roared to life. While Regina quickly climbed into the passenger side seat.

“Watch out for Ping.” shouted Regina as Emma drove off at high speed, tires screeching against the pavement.  
____________________

Emma spoke into her walkie Regina had taken from inside her vehicle, calling for backup from any available chopper that happened to be nearby.

_3-William-56, this is Air 12. Go ahead._

“We need your eyes, guys. We’re looking for a four door black Mercedes, and a Lincoln Continental. Vicinity of Ladera at the 210 freeway.” replied Emma, driving along the road.

The chopper pilot chuckled as he replied soon after, _A black Mercedes and Lincoln Continental, huh? Well, that shouldn’t be too hard to find in this city._

Both women rolled their eyes, not in the mood to joke around as Emma soon replied, “Look, just give a shot, will you, guys? Be cooperative.”

_That’s a roger._

The chopper flew off towards the freeway as Emma sped through moving cars.

We’ve got two black Mercedes, one heading Eastbound, one Westbound. Eastbound one just got on the Valley View ramp. 

Emma slammed her palm on the steering wheel, “Eastbound it is.”

“We’ll take that one. Try locating the Continental.” Regina spoke into the walkie as she looked over at the blonde, “How do we know it’s the right one?”

“I don’t know. But, we’re going East and China’s East.” she replied.

“China’s West too.” Regina rolled her eyes.

“Well, we can’t divide.” argued Emma.

“Alright, think positive!” Regina shouted as Emma moved over to the next lane, almost hitting a car in the process as she was honked at. “Watch the road!” she shouted again as another car honked as Emma kept speeding up and changing lanes. “Why do you think they took the Hongs?”

“Hell if I know. Maybe they’re shaking them down for more money. You know what smugglers are like.” tires screeched as the blonde changed lanes, her foot pressed down on the accelerator even more.

“Hong said his uncle paid already. He told me he was able to get in touch with him.” then it hit her, “He left a message to him. It’s how they know where we live. Shit!”

“That’s exactly how.” Emma honked at the car in front of her as she sped up, passing him in the process.

“That’s them, right there!” Regina pointed towards a black Mercedes that was driving beside an 18-wheeler that was moving a house liked trailer along the way.

“Yeah, that’s them.” Emma’s green eyes turned dark green with anger as she unbuckled herself, pressing the button on the roof of the car that opened up the sunroof. “Those bastards left us to burn. I want to have a chat with them.”

“How do you suppose to do that? We have no guns!” asked Regina.

“Get me up right behind this trailer.” Emma instructed as Regina looked over to her girlfriend in wonder.

“But, you’re driving!”

“No, you’re driving. Just steer.” Emma lifted herself up as she made her way out through the sunroof of Henry’s car, leaving Regina to quickly move over to the driver’s side as she now drove. “Get me closer, Gina!” she shouted as she positioned herself on top of the hood. She climbed on to the back of the trailer as she opened up the back window. Her foot slipped as Regina drove away, making the brunette drive back towards her as Emma placed her feet on the hood of the car once again. “Thanks.” 

Emma’s body landed inside the trailer with success as she quickly ran up towards the side door, spotting the black Mercedes driving along side of it. She punched the glass as it broke into a million pieces, pulling the goon that was driving all the way into the trailer along with her, “Come here asshole. Come on in.”

The Mercedes served off to the side as the other goon grabbed control of the steering wheel.

Emma headbutted the goon, grabbing a hold of his lapels as she kept him standing on his own two feet, “I need to ask you something. Where’s the Hongs?” the man grunted as she tossed him over a center counter that led into the small kitchen of the trailer.

Regina drove on the other side of said trailer as she looked over at the blonde who now threw the goon hard against the kitchen counters. A giant plastic covered the open side of the trailer.

Emma kneed the man in the face, pulling him up against a counter as the man lifted up his leg around the blonde, managed to kick her in the face. As she stood up, she was surprised by another round kick to her face as this time her body flew back against the thick plastic.

“Emma!” Regina shouted, filling up with worry for the blonde’s safety.

The goon performed a high front kick, striking the blonde in the face yet again as her body flew back across the same kitchen counter she had thrown him over.

Emma quickly stood up only be kicked in the chest as her body now hit the wall. The goon grunted as he picked up a small round table, ready to throw it towards her as Emma was now quick to push it away as it hit the plastic that surrounded them. She delivered a hard punch to the man’s face, pressing his body up against the thick plastic as it stretched out before Regina’s very eyes. The blonde headbutted the goon once again as she grabbed on tightly to the lapels of his suit.

“Where are they?” she shouted, surprised once again as the goon lifted up his hands, slamming them down hard on her forearms as he delivered a punch right to her face soon after.

The goon grabbed on to the blonde’s jacket this time as he now pressed her face first onto the thick plastic. It was hard to breathe as the goon kept his hold on her against it, while all Regina could do is watch and keep up with her driving to not lose sight of her girlfriend.

“Come on, Emma, get him!” she shouted, her eyes looking up at the plastic as it began to detach itself from the trailer, due to all the weight that was put on it. “Shit. Hold on, Emma.” 

The plastic was quick to rip off as both the goon and Emma’s bodies fell off the moving trailer. Luckily the table they had thrown against it was right underneath them as they now slid across the road as it moved fast under them. Emma was quick to kick the goon off as his body rolled off onto moving cars and the pavement itself as he was soon ran over by a bus that couldn’t move out of the way in time.

“Highway Patrol, this is William-356, heading southbound on highway. Officer in trouble. Over sized trailer.” Regina called it in as she sped up to the driver’s side of the trailer, signaling the driver as she stuck her hand out of the sunroof, flashing her badge right at him, “N.Y.P.D! Pull over! N.Y.P.D!”

The brunette grew furious as the driver only gave her the middle finger as he called it in, in his own radio about a crazy woman with a phony badge trying to pull him over.

The second goon sped up as his eyes landed on the blonde as she was still being dragged across the highway right on the table. Emma looked back over her shoulder, seeing the Mercedes speeding up before her. She quickly broke a leg off of the table as she tossed it towards the front window as it shot right through it.

That held the goon off for a minute as he quickly pulled the broken leg out from the window as he sped up again, determined to run over the blonde. Both him and Emma were surprised as Regina rammed his car out of the way to keep him from killing Emma.

“You son of a bitch, get away from my girl!” shouted Regina as she rammed him once again, moving her car off to his side.

Emma looked over her shoulder as she began pulling herself up by the plastic, one pull at a time, as the goon drove off to be on the other side of the brunette’s car, only for Regina to ram him once again. The front right tire on the goon’s car was up in smoke as it was damaged. But, that didn’t stop him from trying to get the best out of the brunette.

“Emma, come on in. I got you.” she shouted as she reached over for the blonde as Emma held on to the passenger side door. The blonde lost her grip on the car as she continued to drag across the pavement while on the table as the goon rammed Henry’s car. Only, Regina was more determined as she sped up, reaching for Emma once again. “Come on, hurry up!”

“Ready?” Emma asked, as she grabbed on to the door as she leaped across, making her way inside the car. 

Regina pulled her inside by her jacket as she smiled, “Welcome back.”

Sirens were heard of incoming patrol cars, causing the goon to speed up ahead as he fled.

“What a drag. Thanks, Gina.” replied Emma as she sat upright in her seat.

“What did have to say about the Hongs?” asked the brunette.

Emma motioned towards the black Mercedes as it sped off, “We’ll have to find out from the other guy. Let’s go get him!”

Regina sped up as she reached the black Mercedes, driving alongside it.

“Pull over!” both women shouted as the goon only looked over at them as he rammed the car once again.

“Come here!” Emma reached over the opened window, grabbing on the goon’s jacket. She quickly made her way back inside the car as this time Henry’s vehicle lifted slightly up in the air as the goon rammed them once again. Emma shook her hand as it was hurt due to the impact.

“Keep your hands inside, Emma!” Regina shouted at the blonde.

The ramming between both cars went on for a while, until the goon rammed Henry’s vehicle hard enough that it caused the brunette to drive through some construction on an unfinished piece of freeway. 

“Shit!” Regina shouted as both women’s eyes grew wide at the upcoming gap. 

“Whoa! Break! Break!” shouted Emma, but it was too late. For the car flew off the bridge as it slammed right into a building window. Glass smashing everywhere as the car luckily landed inside the building on one of the top floors. 

People screamed and ran out of the way as the car sped through tables and architectural projects.

“We’re sorry!” shouted the blonde, looking over to the side as she spotted the Mercedes driving along, “There he is!”

“I see him!” replied Regina.

“Keep going!” shouted Emma as she stepped over the brunette’s foot, applying more gas to the accelerator.

“Ow, my foot!”

Both women shouted as the car drove its way out the other window at the end of the building, gliding through the air as it soon landed back on the freeway. Luckily only the tires screeched on the pavement. Sparks were flying from the rims as that was all that was left of the now flat tires.

“We got him now.” said Emma.

Regina slammed on the breaks as another semi truck drove from out of nowhere, ramming the goon’s Mercedes. Henry’s car, now all damaged slid across the exit of the freeway as the front corner slammed against the truck’s compartment. 

Cop cruisers gathered around as one stepped out of the vehicle, weapon drawn, looking over at the now dead goon as his body hung from the driver’s side door.

“Are you okay?” asked Emma, looking over at her girlfriend who was sitting as still as possible in her seat.

“Yeah.” Regina nodded, “I think my heart is still beating.” she turned her head towards the truck as she read a sign that was positioned on the back door.

_IF YOU CAN READ THIS YOU’RE TOO CLOSE!_

Emma nodded as Regina looked over at her as she spoke, “Maybe a little too close.”

“What are we going to tell Henry about his car?” asked Emma.

Regina leaned her head back against the seat as her eyes closed, “I’ll just tell him you’re responsible.”  
____________________

A gate to a holding area slowly opened as the black Lincoln pulled in. Doors opened as the Asian girl stepped out from the passenger side. She made her way inside a building, stopping in front of an older man as she reached the top of a staircase.

She bowed respectfully at the man, “General,” she said in Chiense. She lifted up her hand, handing the man over a hard case to store glasses in as the man had asked her if she was armed.

The man opened the case as he inspected the glasses, carefully placing them back inside as he gave them right back to her. Next, the girl lifted her other hand, showing him her beads in a calm manner.

_“When will you have the money for their release?”_ he asked her in their language.

_“Very soon.”_ she replied, allowed access into the cell as the General opened up the gate that was behind them as the girl calmly walked inside. She stopped at the sight of the four men that had been transferred over by plane. She bowed over at the most youngest one of all, a smirk on her face as she man smirked at her in return.

She walked over to the oldest, white bearded man as she presented him with a new pair of glasses. The man smiled at her, bowing as he placed the glasses on his face, feeling the perfect fit. She smiled, bowing in return as she walked over to the younger man next. 

She bowed once again, speaking in their language soon after, _“Brother… it’s been a long time.”_

The man placed his hand on the girl’s shoulder as he replied, _“It’ll be our time again soon.”_

She smiled as she placed her hand on her brother’s forearm, feeling more than happy to see him again. _“America has many laws, but written by men. Money can change everything.”_ she bowed for the last time as she walked out calmly. She would release them from the prison they were now held captive in, of that she was sure.  
____________________

A police cruiser drove past a fire truck that was parked in front of the women’s home as the fire was completely out now. All that was left of it were burnt piles of wood and ashes.

Henry ran up to his mother and the blonde as they exchanged hugs.

“Are you alright, Em?” asked Henry, noticing the small cuts on the blonde’s cheekbone.

Emma nodded, “It’s just a scratch.” 

Henry then spotted the police cruiser, as he looked back at the two women, “Guys, where’s my car?”

Emma was quick to point to Regina who sat on the back of the fire truck along with Ping. “She insisted in driving.” she walked up to the brunette as she sat on the other side of the boy, ruffling his hair in process, “Hey, how’s my little hero?”

Regina smiled as she looked down at the quiet boy, “He’s a little sad. He misses his mom and dad.”

Sirens were heard as Ivy’s car pulled over to the side, quickly making her way towards the two women, “I drove here as fast as I could. I heard what happened.”

“What are you doing here?” Regina asked, confused as to why it would worry her so much when they hardly knew each other all that well.

“I heard it all on the radio. I’m very sorry about your home.” Ivy’s eyes looked over at Henry as he now stood before her. Their eyes instantly connecting, as they both wanted so badly to hug each other. But, with Regina there, they couldn’t.

Emma remained quiet, a small smirk on her lips as Regina looked over at Henry in confusion, “This is Detective Belfrey.” she looked over at Ivy soon after, “This is Henry, my son.”

Both leaned forward as they shook hands, their eyes never leaving each other’s. Henry nodded with a small smirk to him, wanting so badly to hug his wife then and there.

“Were you badly hurt?” Ivy asked Henry, keeping up appearances.

Henry shook his head, “Just a kick to the face, no big deal.”

Ivy looked over at Regina and then Emma, “Did you get a good look on the guy’s that did this?”

“Oh, it was Uncle Benny, for sure.” said Emma, walking her way towards Ivy as she carried Ping in her arms.

“Leroy.” Regina’s brows shot up, remembering that they had hired him to follow the elder man around. “Honey, let me borrow your phone.” she took her son’s phone as he handed it over to her. Stepping away as she dialed Leroy.

Ivy looked over at husband as she mouthed him to call her soon. After this incident, they needed some much needed alone time. Henry was quick to nod in agreement, smiling over sweetly at his wife.

Regina walked back towards them, looking over at Emma, “Uncle Benny is there. Let’s go.” she looked over at Ivy, “Belfrey, can you drive us?”

“Absolutely.” Ivy nodded, quickly looking back at Henry as she blew a kiss his way. 

“Leroy said he’s at a dentist office.” Regina informed the blonde as they made their way inside Ivy’s car, as the younger brunette was quick to drive off. More than happy to help out.


	7. Chapter 7

“Captain Mills…” Ivy removed her sunglasses as she drove along, glancing over at the brunette through her rear view mirror on occasions, “I know this may be a bad time… but I think there’s something you need to know about me.”

Emma looked over at Ivy as Regina’s brows simply furrowed. Ivy needed to come out and tell Regina the truth about her and Henry’s marriage.

“This is a little hard for me to say-”

Regina held out her hand, her eyes closing as she didn’t want to hear about the girl’s crush she thought she had on her, “I think I know what it is.”

Ivy’s brows raised to her hairline as she glanced over at the brunette in the rearview mirror, “You do?” she asked, thinking the brunette knew all about her and Henry.

“Yes, dear. And it’s okay.” replied Regina, as Emma smirked in the passenger seat.

“It is?” Ivy felt relieved, a smile appearing slowly on her lips as she drove.

Regina nodded, “People have a right to do whatever makes them happy. I just hope you realize how uncomfortable this makes me.”

Ivy nodded, “I know this must be real hard for you, ma’am.”

“It’s impossible for me.” Regina spoke more aggravated this time.

Ivy’s brows furrowed, not fully understanding the brunette’s change of mood, “I’m sorry. I realize that, but I was just hoping that maybe we could get together around the holiday’s, say Christmas-”

Emma turned to look out the window as her shoulders shook with held in laughter at all this misunderstanding between the two women.

“Why would we get together around the holidays? Are you seriously asking me this in front of Emma? She’s my partner and not just from work!” she sighed, “Belfrey, you do what makes you happy. Just leave me out of it.”

Ivy nodded, feeling a little sad that she couldn’t gain the brunette’s approval as she placed back her sunglasses, “I got it.”

“What are you laughing about, Swan?” Regina asked a chuckling blonde, “You should start thinking about how we can get into that office and talk to Benny.”

“Don’t worry, I have it all worked out.” Emma said through laughter.  
____________________

In effect, Emma had talked to Leroy and with his help, they would be able to get into the room where Benny was sure to be in. In that moment, Leroy played along as he pretended to be in pain, grabbing a hold of his left cheek.

“What’s the matter with you, sir?” the receptionist asked him.

“Wha- my ass hurts.” Leroy answered sarcastically, “My tooth! Is this a dentist or a proctologist?”

The receptionist stood up as she could feel the man growing upset, “Please, calm down, sir.”

“I’m trying!” Leroy shouted, “I’m in pain” he groaned, playing the part quite well.

“Why don’t you go see your own dentist?” asked the receptionist.

Leroy groaned even louder, “Well, that would be a great idea, sister if my dentist wasn’t all the way in Detroit!” 

“Oh, brother.” the receptionist soon walked away to speak to the only dentist available.

“Oh, brother? Get the dentist!” shouted Leroy, his plan working to a key as the receptionist was quick to walk into the room Benny was in as she spoke to the doctor. 

“Doctor, I’m sorry to bother you. It’s an emergency. A man has just walked in off the street. He’s in a lot of pain. You better come with me.”

The doctor lightly tapped on Benny’s shoulder who was already under anesthesia as she spoke Chinese to him, leaving the room soon after.

Emma quietly walked across a hallway that led into the rooms. She whistled over to Regina and Ivy as shouts were heard coming from Leroy as the dentist was now busy attending to his supposed toothache. All three women stopped in front of a closed door where Benny would be.

“Are you sure Leroy can pull this off?” asked Ivy.

“Leroy’s got a B.S. in B.S.” Emma nodded, slowly opening the door to Benny’s room, “It’s clear.” she made her way inside with Regina and Ivy in tow.

Leroy shouted in pain as he pushed the doctor’s hands away from his mouth.

“Sir, please! Let me do my job.” the dentist demanded.

“You hurt me, I’m gonna stick and egg roll up right up your ass!” replied Leroy, shouting once again in pain as the doctor went back to work.

All three women made their way into Benny’s room very quietly, as Regina closed the door in place as she was the last one to step inside. Benny grew alarmed as he turned to spot Emma sitting before him.

“What is this?” he asked, his eyes growing in surprise.

Emma held out her hand towards the man, “Don’t be alarmed, Uncle Benny. It’s only a drill.” she smiled as she placed the dentist’s drill before him as it sounded off.

Ivy stood behind the man as she aimed her weapon right near his face, “Don’t say a word. Shut up.” since she found out Henry was now involved in the incident both women had suffered, this had now become a personal matter for her.

Regina sat on the other side of the man as she held his arm in place as Emma spoke.

“Now, where are the Hongs? Open wide and tell us.”

“Hongs?” asked Benny, chuckling, “I don’t know any Hongs.”

“You know them. Their uncle paid you big to get them out of China.” said Regina, glaring deadly at the man.

“More about smuggling?” he chuckled, “We went through that before.”

“Well, we’re going through it again.” Ivy spoke next, pulling back on the hammer of her weapon.

“I have nothing to say.” Benny replied.

Regina reached over behind her as she placed a pair of pliers in front of the man’s face, an almost evil smirk on her face, “Now, these look very interesting, don’t they?”

Benny’s eyes glanced down at the pliers, feeling terrified as he looked up at the brunette, “You’re not going to use it.” he looked up at Ivy, “You won’t shoot me.” he turned in Emma’s direction, “You are lousy cops.”

Emma grabbed the man’s face, placing one hand under his jaw, “We’re good cops.” she reached over for the gas mask as the man grunted. “This will settle him down. Breathe, Uncle Benny.” she smirked as his grunting muffled as she placed the mask over his mouth. “Crank up that nitrous.” she smirked over at Ivy as the young detective turned the knob on the machine as the needle on the meter raised all the way up to the very top.

“He’s feeling it now.” Regina smirked as did Emma.

“Right down to his toes.” she drew in a sharp breath as she exhaled soon after, removing the mask from the now drugged up man’s face.

“Benny?” Regina called over to the man as he had a smirk on his face and his eyes were closed.

Benny turned his head towards the blonde, smiling as he sang a Chinese verse in a high pitched voice. Emma couldn’t help but laugh as did Benny. While Ivy rolled her eyes.

“Now he’s wasted.” said Ivy.

Emma smiled, “Have some more.” she placed the mask over Benny’s mouth as she looked up at Ivy, “He’ll talk.” 

The man’s laughter sounding muffled as he was high as a kite.

“Uncle Benny.” Emma called out to him, removing the mask from his face. “Uncle Benny.”

The man sang the same Chinese verse as he looked over at the blonde at the sound of his name, “That’s me.”

“That’s you.” Emma nodded, laughing along with the man as Regina soon joined in. “Now, where are the Hongs?” she asked.

Uncle Benny looked over at Emma as he spoke, saying a word in his language, “Yangbenbi.”

Emma chuckled along with Benny, playing along, “You’re a funny guy.”

“What does that mean?” asked Regina as Benny replied.

“Yangbenbi means… Yangbenbi.” he laughed.

Ivy rolled her eyes as the two women laughed along, “This guy’s wasting our time.”

“Time!” shouted Benny, too drugged up to even realize he was giving away information, “Time for Four Father’s.”

“Four Fathers? Which? Washington, Jefferson? Those guys?” asked Emma.

“Roosevelt?” Regina laughed along as Emma and Benny did.

Benny clapped, feeling pretty good as he was enjoying his time with the detectives, “I’m sleeping with my wife’s two sisters!” 

This time even Ivy joined in on the laughter as the guy was finally talking.

“You’re one lucky guy!” Regina laughed.

“That’s a good one, Uncle Benny!” Emma said through laughter.

“Not so good… when my wife finds out.” Benny laughed as all three women bursted into laughter around him.

“Let’s shoot as his legs with Novocain and watch him try to get out of here.” Ivy wobbled her legs, impersonating Uncle Benny as everyone laughed along with her.

Meanwhile, while all three women were enjoying themselves as they got information out of Benny, Leroy was in the next room screaming in pain as the dentist was now drilling into his mouth.

“That’s one funny daughter-in-law you got there, Gina.” Emma said through laughter as she pointed over to Ivy, as the younger brunette laughed even harder, leaning against Benny’s chair.

“After tonight it be too late.” said Benny through light laughter.

“Too late for what?” asked Emma through light chuckles.

Regina spoke through light laughter, “Hey, Emma. Why did you call her my daughter-in-law?” 

“For Uncle Benny? He’s far too old.” Emma laughed as she joked.

Benny spoke through laughter as he looked over at the blonde, “Buy Four Father’s back at Four Father’s store.” 

“Is he talking about his ancestors now?” Ivy asked, laughter taking over her.

Regina kept up her laughing, but still wondered about what the blonde had said, “Why did you call her my daughter-in-law?”

“Because I am.” Ivy laughed, as Regina patted her gently on the shoulder.

“And all this time, I thought you were interested in me.” Regina laughed.

Ivy laughed even harder, resting her hand on the brunette’s shoulder, “Flattering, but I’m married to your son. In fact, I love you so much already, I’m may be making you a grandmother.”

They all shared laughter as the dentist bursted into the office, his eyes growing wide at the scene before him.

“What is going on here? What are you doing?” he asked.

Leroy came in running, with a mouth full of cotton, “I couldn’t stall him anymore.” he smiled at the sight of everyone laughing, “What happened?”

Emma stood up, standing next to Leroy as she laughed, “Gina, look at this.” she pointed towards him, “Does that hurt?” she squeezed Leroy’s jaw as he screamed in pain, walking out of the room with the doctor in tow as all three women kept on laughing.

The blonde turned to look over at Benny as she stood before the door, “Hey, Uncle Benny, if anything happens to the Hongs… we’re going to come back here and rip you a new one.” she walked out with light laughter as Benny simply laughed.

“That’s bloody marvelous!” shouted Benny.

Emma grunted in pain her body flew out of the elevator, landing hard on the marbled floor to the dentist as Regina had punched her right in the face.

“Are you crazy?” Leroy stepped out, helping the blonde up to her feet.

“What the hell did you do that for?” asked Emma, taking Leroy’s hand as she stood up.

Regina glared down at the blonde in murder. It was safe to say that now that they were done and over with their laughing fits, the brunette was furious to have found out the truth about Ivy and Henry the way she did. It didn’t help matters much either knowing that Emma knew and didn’t tell her.

“For keeping it from me and letting me think she was into me!”

Emma motioned towards Ivy, “Well, hit her, not me.”

Regina pointed her finger right to Ivy’s chest, “As soon we close this case, you, Henry and I are going to have a long talk about this matter.” she walked away ahead of them, not wanting to talk to them any longer.  
____________________

Hong spoke to his family in Chinese as they were kept in a factory where Chinese money was now being printed. A goon called him over, instructing him that he could pass into the other room to see his uncle. The Asian girl stood near the window, looking out at the workers as they printed the money. She didn’t even bother to turn to look at Hong as he embraced his uncle happily.

Hong soon looked over at the girl, not liking at all what was going on. He turned to his uncle as he spoke to him in Chinese, wanting to know what was going on.

That’s when the girl turned as she walked up to Hong, speaking calmly. She informed him that as payment for bringing him and his family over to America, his uncle was now working for them as he made money. A small smirk formed on her lips as she looked over at the older man, asking him to finish his job.

Hong looked over his uncle as he demanded to know what job. The girl spoke more firmly as she told him there was no time to talk now. Her smirk completely gone as the older man demanded for their safety first and that his family be taken to their new homes as he was promised. After he knew they were safe, he would finish his job that was asked of him, turning his back on her as Hong stood clueless.

She smirked, silently chuckling a grunt was heard coming from Hong. The girl’s hand had come right up to his throat, bringing him down to his knees as she cracked the man’s throat, snapping his thyroid cartilage, located right on the adam’s apple as his body fell to the floor right by her feet.

The elder man gasped as he wanted to rush over to his now dead nephew, only to be stopped by the same girl that had killed Hong as her hand came up to the man’s chest, warning him to finish the job that was expected of him or he could watch the rest of his family die. She sat the man down as she turned him in his seat, patting him gently on his shoulder as she calmly walked away, leaving the man to work. What he was truly doing was carving out the faces on their dollar bills on a steel plate, expertedly carving every spot as their goal was to make fake bills.  
____________________

“Jiminy? Young bimbo? Uh… jumping jiminy? I don’t know.” Emma shook her head as she spoke into Belfrey’s walkie as all three women stood by the younger detective’s car, reporting over their new found information, hoping the two new cops at the station could translate what Benny had said to them.

“No, Swan. Yangbenbi.” spoke the officer.

“Say that again.” Emma smiled over at the two brunette’s as the cop repeated the exact word Benny had used, “That’s it. You got it.”

“That means, people’s money.” he informed them, “Currency in mainland China.”

“People’s money?” Emma’s brows raised to her hairline.

“What else did Benny say?” the cop asked over the walkie.

“Well, it might lead somewhere. He was talking about his ancestors, buying them back.” replied Emma, as Ivy took the walkie from her and spoke next.

“Something about how tonight might be too late. Does that mean anything to you?”

“No, nothing at all.” replied the cop, looking over information on his desk.

Regina took the walkie from Ivy as she spoke into it next, “What about the girl who torched our house? In the restaurant, it looked like Benny was afraid of her.”

The cop chuckled, “Mulan Fa, she’s a real force to be reckoned with. If Benny’s scared of this girl, she’s gotta be a Chinese Triad. They will kill anyone who gets in their way. That includes cops and their families. So watch your asses, alright?”

All three women exchanged quick looks as Regina spoke again.

“Thank you, Ing.”

“Keep me posted.” the cop replied.

“Will do.” the brunette looked over at Ivy, “You pick up Henry, my son. Make sure he’s safe.”

Ivy nodded without a second thought, “Yes, ma’am.” 

Regina looked over at Emma, “You and I will get Ping.”

Emma nodded as all three women made their way inside Ivy’s car as they soon drove off. Things were going to get bad real fast, and they needed to move quickly.  
____________________

Mulan had a smirk to her as the money that was now printed came out looking exactly legit to the real thing. Workers washed the money as they all packed it up in thousands of boxes, loading them onto a van. Uncle Benny was all smiles as he held one of the bills in his hands as he looked up at it near a bright light. He gasped as Mulan stood behind him, quickly pulling her beads apart, exposing the wire underneath them as she strangled him to death where he stood.  
____________________

Emma pulled over before the train tracks as the signal lights flashed before her, while the whistle of a train was heard in the distance. Ping sat in between them as he soundly slept. Emma couldn’t help to look over at her girlfriend, with love in her eyes.

Regina turned to look over at the blonde who was still staring, “What?”

“You want to get married, don’t you?” asked Emma, her voice serious.

Regina’s eyes shined at the mention of marriage, but she shook her head, not wanting to scare off the blonde, “No.” she smirked over as she knew Emma knew, “Yes. Yes, I do want to marry you. But, if you don’t want to, it’s fine.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Emma. She knew Regina wanted to marry, but it still surprised her to finally hear her admit it.

“Because I didn’t want to put any pressure on you, Emma. I didn’t want you running away again like you did when I suggested we move in together.” her eyes locked on the blonde’s green ones as she spoke with her heart, “If you want to someday, that’d be great.” she gave her girlfriend her most welcoming smile, “If you don’t… I still love you.”

Emma’s eyes were locked on Regina’s as a small smile began forming on her lips, her heart fluttering inside her chest as butterflies flapped around in her stomach. Regina wanted to get married, it was confirmed, now Emma could tell her that’s what she really wanted too.

“Regina-” she didn’t even get through half of her confession as a loud crashing sound was heard behind them, as they felt the blonde’s car being pushed onto the train rails, same way they had done with that corrupt lawyer.

Tires screeched, as Emma stepped on the brake pedal as hard as she could in that moment. Regina held on to Ping as the boy cried in fear. The blonde turned to look over at two goons as they kept speeding up their truck, pushing the blonde’s car towards the rails. That’s when Regina drew her weapon, firing five shots as two bullets hit the man sitting on the passenger side, killing him instantly.

“Hang on!” Emma shouted, seeing the bright light of the train coming their way as she quickly stepped on the gas as she sped forward. The goon’s car moved forward as he was still pushing on the gas as his car moved in front of the incoming train, being impacted by it rather quickly.

“We’re okay.” Regina whispered over to Ping as she held him her arms, placing a kiss on top of the boy’s head.

Emma exited the driver’s side, standing near her car as she looked over at the man’s truck as it was impacted by another incoming train as the car instantly exploded. Her eyes growing a shade of darker green as her anger grew.

_Swan, pick up. Swan._

Regina reached for the walkie in her girlfriend’s car as she handed it over to her, “Emma, it’s Belfrey.”

Emma grabbed the walkie out of the brunette’s hands, “I’m pretty sick of these fuckers, Belfrey. I say we just find them and shoot them. What do you think?”

“Meet me in South Spring then. Bring Mills with you.” replied Ivy, her tone serious.

“What’s going on?” 

Ivy held the same gold watch Regina had gifted to Hong. She recognized it as she had taken it off the man’s wrist, recognizing it as a cop’s retirement gift as she read the name H. Mills written on the back of it. “Hong’s dead.”


	8. Chapter 8

Ivy sighed as she held the gold watch in her hand, bringing it up for Emma and Regina to see as they were already at the factory, “They killed Hong, his uncle, and Uncle Benny too. Bodies are in there.”

“Where’s the rest of the family?” asked Regina, walking along with Ivy and Emma as they headed into another room.

“They’re okay.” Ivy assured them, “INS raided a Chinese sweatshop. Hong’s family was being held there and they led them back here.”

Both women greeted the two new cops as Ivy picked up one of the papers where money had been printed.

“Look at this. It looks like they were making funny money. The ink’s still wet.” 

Emma took the paper as she studied it, noticing the missing faces from the Chinese presidents, “Where are the faces?” she asked.

“That’s why I call it funny.” said Ivy.

Regina held up the paper up against a light as she studied it.

“Why the hell are they making Chinese money?” asked Emma, her eyes looking at the two new cops, “Can they even exchange this stuff here?”

Ing shook his head, “No, only in China. Yanbenbi.”

“Emma.” Regina called out to the blonde as they walked away from everyone else, “Hong’s uncle was an artist. Maybe an engraver. I mean, bringing over his family could’ve been how he was paid to do the job.”

Emma’s brows shot up at the realization, “Keep talking. What?”

“Benny said something about buying back his forefathers.” replied Regina.

Emma nodded, “That’s right.”

Both women looked over at Ing as he had asked the brunette to repeat what she had just said about the four father’s.

“You said ancestors.” said Ing as Regina nodded.

“Yeah, ancestors, forefathers. What’s the difference?” she asked.

Ing shook his head, “No, no. The number four. Four fathers. These guys were the top guys of the Hong Kong Triad.”

“These guys disappeared from prison. They are gone.” spoke the other cop.

“Yeah, Reds jailed them when they took over Hong Kong.” said Ing.

“I bet you they’re here.” spoke Ivy, as she now stood next to the two women.

“Damn, we’re good.” Emma smiled, looking over at Regina.

“Hey, ten to one, I know where the money is.” spoke officer Ing, “Twenty to one, I know where the Four Fathers are. Let me make a call.”

“Go with them, but don’t leave without us.” Emma instructed Belfrey as she followed the other two cops. The blonde looked over at her girlfriend with a victorious smile, “That was good work. You must be a detective.”

Regina nodded, playing along, “I have my moments.”

Emma stood before two dead bodies that were covered up in white sheets as she uncovered one, looking down at Uncle Benny’s corpse, “Uncle Benny. You know, I was actually starting to like the old goat. Bloody Marvelous.” she covered him back up as she handed the gold watch back to her girlfriend, which she had been holding.

Regina lifted up the sheet of the corpse that was in front of her as she glanced down at Hong. Sadness taking over her eyes, “I’m sorry, Hong.” her voice broke as her eyes watered.  
____________________

“We gotta go, Gina.” said Emma as she made her way inside the passenger side of Ing’s car as he went with them. “Alright, Ing. Where are we going?”

“To the harbor.” said Ing as Regina was making her way towards the officer’s car.

“What’s there?” asked the blonde.

“It’s what they call a foreign trade zone.” he explained over to the blonde as both Ivy and Regina made their way inside his car, as Ing drove off, “There are a lot of shady deals going down with the Chinese military. It’s run by a corrupt Chinese general.”

“Of course.” spoke Regina, “Some corrupt Chinese general brought the Four Fathers here and the Triad’s are buying their release.”

“So, that’s what Uncle Benny meant by buying them back.” said Ivy.

Emma nodded, “That general’s going to shit kittens when he sees the money’s counterfeit.”

Regina chuckled, “Yeah. Let’s tell him.”  
____________________

Mulan stood before the general, calm and collected as the man ran two bills of the money she had taken over to him through a computer system that would determine if it was fake or not, when Emma came driving in Ing’s car, leaving her hand pressed down on the horn as it sounded off, echoing within the harbor. 

Head’s suddenly turned to glance over at the four officers as they stepped out of the vehicle, Emma smiling sarcastically as she made her way out.

“Hi, gang!” she shouted as she waved in the air happily.

“N.Y.P.D.” said Regina, looking over at Mulan as anger was displayed before her eyes, “I saw Hong.”

“Say, this is what Benny must have meant by buying the Four Fathers back.” spoke Emma, looking over at the four prisoners from before, “I mean look, gang’s all here! It’s Harpo, Groucho, Chico and Fucko. How are you, boys?” she looked over at the general as her girlfriend stood beside her with a stack of bills in her hand, “And who’s a naughty general? Who’s been lining his pockets, huh?” she smirked over at the man, “Naughty. Speaky English?”

“What do you want?” the general spoke in perfect English at the blonde.

Emma grabbed a stack of bills from a case that was before her, “See all this? I hope you need a lot of toilet paper back home, cause that’s about all it’s good for, wiping your ass with it.”

Regina smirked, “Yeah, you can take the Four Fathers back to China. We don’t give a shit.”

Emma chuckled, “She’s right. We don’t want them here no more.” she tossed the fake bills up in the air as they flew everywhere around them, “It’s counterfeit. See? Triads never prosper when they try cheating a general.” she smirked as she held out the printed paper she kept from the factory, “See for yourself.”

One of the general’s men walked up to the blonde as he snatched the paper from her hand, handing it over to the general as he inspected it with the bills he still held in his hands. Growing upset as he discovered that Mulan had paid him with money that wasn’t money at all.

“There you go. Money losing face. General losing face. Very hard when Triad try to sit on it.” she mocked them with her best Chinese accent. Smiling over at Mulan as she glanced at the girl, “I fucked you. I fucked you and it’s beautiful.” she laughed along with her partner as the other cops smiled at their victory. “Don’t we get a hand?” the blonde clapped mockingly, “A round of applause-? Oh, here we go.” 

Gunfire was soon exchanged as the general shot and killed two of the Four Fathers. All while being shot and killed in the process by one of the cops as well. As Mulan’s men shot against the general’s men.

Emma ran by, taking cover as she shouted, “Keep your head down, Gina. Let them shoot each other!” she stood up as Regina stood before her, aiming her weapon over her girlfriend’s shoulder as she shot down a goon that was about to shoot her in the back.

“Emma, watch out!” Regina shouted, aiming over the blonde’s shoulder as another goon was about to do the same with her.

Emma smirked, looking over at the brunette as she realized she was about to get shot as well, had it not been for her, “God, I love you.”

Both women took cover separately as shots were still being fired. Mulan took cover, walking in front of her brother, protecting him from any shots that fired their way as she now held out a gun.

“Do you really think this was a good idea?” shouted the brunette over at the blonde.

“Well, it was an idea.” replied Emma.

Ivy grunted as she soon felt the impact as a goon jumped on her back, tackling her down to the floor. She headbutted the man by throwing her head back against his nose, as she quickly turned, punching him right in the face. Delivering another punch soon after.

“Eleven in the mag, one in the pipe. You?” asked Emma, still taking cover as she looked over at her girlfriend.

“Six shots.” shouted Regina, she quickly fired two shots at a goon that was ready to shoot at her, “Four!” she shouted.

Ivy slammed the same goon she had been fighting against a pipe as she aimed her weapon upward towards another incoming goon, firing three clean shots as his body dropped dead.

Mulan ran up ahead as her brother followed close by. She delivered a high kick to an incoming goon, looking over her shoulder as her brother was hit in the back with a pipe. She kicked over the weapon that flew off his hands as it slammed hard right towards a third goon. She hit goon number 2 over the face with the weapon she held in her hands as she duck down, avoiding being stuck by the first goon as she delivered a hard strike of her own to the man’s stomach with the weapon she held.

She sriked them again with her weapon across the face as she quickly delivered a round kick to the goon number one’s face, wrapping her leg around his neck in the process as she brought him to the floor, snapping his neck as she kneeled.

“How many do you have?” Emma shouted over at the brunette.

“Two!” Regina shouted as she checked her ammo.

“Alright. I’m going to look for more ammo.” Emma made a run for it as shots were fired her way. Taking cover the whole time as one of Mulan’s goons was shot dead as he tried to flee, only for the car to end up in the water right after.

Emma aimed her weapon at one of the newest cops on the force, realizing it was Ing as they both took cover, “Hey, that guy with Mulan. Who is he? Why is she so interested in his safety?”

“He’s her older brother.” Ing informed the blonde, as he took cover.

“No kidding.” Emma’s brows hit her hairline.

Regina came out from taking cover as she kept her weapon on aim, looking around for anyone that might try to shoot her.

“Get down!” Ivy shouted as she spotted a goon ready to shoot the brunette in the back, leaping right behind her as she pushed her body down to the floor. A shot was heard as Ivy grunted in pain as she had now been shot.

Regina dragged Ivy to the nearest cover as the girl grunted in pain, feeling her skin burn from where she had been shot, “Hey, Ivy. Ivy?” 

Ivy grunted, “Now you call me by my first name.” her eyes tightly shut as she broke into a sweat due to the pain, “I’ve never been shot before.”

Regina looked over at Ing who was running towards their direction, “Hey, Ing!” she looked down at Ivy as the man ran towards them, “Take care of my daughter in law.” she ran off as the officer stayed with the younger brunette.

Mulan pushed her brother out of the way as giant containers were pushed towards them, as the blonde drove a forklift, surprising them both. Mulan’s brother was hit by one of the containers as the girl was quick enough to take cover as she held piles of blanks over her head. She quickly rolled her body against the forklift as Emma rammed her body against more containers. 

The blonde quickly dismounted the forklift as Mulan quickly jumped out from behind the fallen containers as she delivered a hard kick to the blonde’s face. Emma’s body flying back against the floor.

Emma blocked another incoming kick this time as she threw herself against Mulan, grabbing a hold of the girl’s waist.

Regina aimed her weapon right at Mulan from afar, as she witnessed her fighting against Emma. The blonde grunting in pain as Mulan striked her twice as she fell to the ground.

Regina fired the shot. Only to miss as Mulan moved back, quicker than the bullet itself. That being her mistake as her eyes grew wide at the sight of that same bullet hitting her brother’s heart. She ran quickly up to him as his hand pressed down on his wound.

Regina fired another shot, only for her gun to click as it was now empty. “Emma!” she ran up to the blonde as she was still lying on the floor, head looking up at the brunette as Mulan and her brother made a run for it.

Regina reached for her girlfriend’s hand as she pulled her up to her feet, “Are you alright?”

“No, I’m not alright, I got my ass kicked again.” said Emma as they walked towards the same direction Mulan had with her brother.

“I shot one of them. I thought I had missed, but I hit him. Where did they go?” asked the brunette.

Mulan was dragging her brother along as he was badly injured, while Emma and Regina weren’t far behind as they stopped in front of three different ways they could have gone through.

“Alright, so we have door number one, number two, or number three.” said Emma, pointing towards all three directions as Regina looked down at red drops of blood, leading towards way number two.

“Looks like door number two.” said the brunette as Emma nodded.

“Let’s go.”

Mulan had worry in her eyes as her brother collapsed on the floor before her. She held onto him, not allowing his body to hit the floor as he passed away in her arms from the gunshot wound.

Emma and Regina were now soaking wet as it began to pour rain around them. Both women looking over at Mulan who was still kneeling by her now dead brother.

“Well, now you’ve done it.” Emma spoke, her eyes focused on the girl, “Now she’s really pissed.”

“She’s going to be a handful, Emma.” Regina looked over at her girlfriend, “Since I met you, I’ve done some pretty crazy things. But, this is not going to happen.” she continued as the blonde looked into her eyes, “Henry might make me a grandmother, and we are having a new baby soon. She’s not worth dying for, Swan. She’s just not worth it.”

Emma nodded, looking into the brunette’s eyes as she knew Mulan was a tough one. She really didn’t want to do this. She wanted to be cuddled up with the brunette anywhere but here.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Emma looked over at Mulan as she continued, “Hell, if she gets away later, we’ll track her down like we always do. Ivy is bleeding after being shot. We should really go check on her and just get the hell out of here. Plus, it’s raining.”

Regina nodded as she walked a few steps away with the blonde, “Yeah. The girl’s too damn good anyway.”

Emma stopped in her tracks as she looked over at the brunette before her, “Well, yeah, she’s damn good. I mean, how the hell did she do that thing with the gun? How?” she looked over at Mulan who was now standing on her own two feet, ready and willing to kill them both for the death of her brother, “I mean she took my gun apart with one deft move. How did she do that?” 

Regina looked into the blonde’s eyes, seeing the determination in them to finish this job once and for all so they can just go right home after. Wherever that may be now. She knew the blonde didn’t want to allow her to get the best of her. Not like this. She wanted it to end just as well.

Regina quietly sighed, nodding, “Let’s go ask her.”

Both women began walking up to Mulan as she walked up to them a few steps, giving them both a deadly glare as she was ready to end this whole thing as well.

And, Regina, well she didn’t learn to fight for nothing. It was going to be a tough fight, but at least her and Emma were together, and if she has learned anything after years of being partnered up with the love of her life is that together, they could win this.

They had to.


	9. Chapter 9

They stood before each other, their eyes remaining focused, as Mulan’s seemed to not even blink at all as she stared at the two women before her.

Emma was quick to suddenly push her girlfriend away, blocking in one of Mulan’s kicks as she threw a punch of her own, that of course, Mulan was too quick to evade it as she then threw a kick in Emma’s direction, striking her in the face. Regina moved in quickly, only to be kicked by the girl as well, as a round kick was delivered her way.

As Mulan charged for both women as they stood to their feet, she was grabbed by both this time as they tossed her body on the ground before them. But, that only made her stand up sooner, as she blocked an incoming kick from the brunette, while delivering another round kick, this time to her face. She took the brunette’s arm as she wanted to strike her again, while she slammed her arm right on the woman’s back.

Emma grabbed a hold of her as she attempted to slam her body against a post, which failed miserably as Mulan was quick to climb it with her feet, as she flipped over the blonde’s head. Striking her foot with hers as Emma’s body slammed hard on the dock.

Mulan turned as she saw Regina’s fist coming right at her, striking her in the face. Followed by another one, as both women grabbed on to each other, soon battling it out on the dock as Emma stood slowly to her feet.

Mulan elbowed the brunette right on her chest as she delivered two high kicks to the woman’s face. That pissed Emma off something awful, grunting as she took a hold of one of the girl’s legs, not thinking twice before dragging her across the deck and away from her girlfriend. She grunted in pain, her body flying back against the hard wet dock as she was given another hard round kick to the face.

Regina struck the girl’s back with her fist, as well as her face as she delivered a punch directly to it. But, Mulan was too pissed to even back down. She twisted the brunette’s arm as she was about to deliver another punch, throwing her body against a window that shattered before her.

Emma grabbed a hold of a pipe that was beside her, yelling in anger at the sight of blood running down the side of Regina’s forehead, as she struck Mulan in the back. The metal clanking hard against the girl who was soon quick to grab on to the other end of the bar as she yanked it from the blonde’s hands, slamming her body against something metallic, as Emma screamed in pain as her shoulder gave out on her once again due to the strike.

She heard her arm snapped as Mulan twisted her arm back, delivering at least five hard given punches directly to her chest. Followed by three more as she twisted her other arm.

Emma grabbed a hold of the girl’s arm this time as she headbutted her three times, until Mulan’s body fell back on the docks. As Emma fell to her knees, screaming in pain as she slammed her dislocated shoulder hard against a post, two times in a row as it popped back in place. She blocked an incoming strike from Mulan as she delivered several sets of punches of her own towards her. One to the chest and the other to the face. Followed by two more to her face as her body slammed back against the docks again.

Her body now feeling tired and about ready to give out, but Emma threw two more punches Mulan’s way which were blocked as the girl held down the blonde’s arms as her hand was quick to come up to her throat as she squeezed.

Emma gagged as she felt the air in her body start to leave her. She pulled hard on the girls hair in an attempt to try and break free from her, but she wouldn’t budge.

The blonde was being brought down to her knees as her life continued to slowly slip away, when suddenly Regina stabbed through Mulan’s stomach with a sharp metal bar that had been broken, as it pierced through her back. Blood quickly covering her uniform as it was now red with pink from the wound. She held onto the metal bar as Mulan tried to pull it out, while she was struck in the face with another hard kick. This time passing out cold as her head hit a pipe that was on the floor.

Emma shouted in anger as she ran right for Mulan, grabbing a hold of both ends of the pipe that was pierced right through the girl’s stomach. Both grunting in anger as they struggled to fight each other off. Mulan let out a scream as Emma lifted her up in the air, holding on to the pipe that was piercing her. Their weight all together was so heavy the cracked cement underneath their feet broke off as both their bodies fell into the water underneath them.

Both women kept up their fighting underwater, as Mulan grabbed the blonde by the throat yet again, pinning her underneath a car that had fallen in. Bubbles from the blonde’s mouth made their way out as she struggled to breathe. Her head suddenly turning to the side as she spotted an AK-47 inside the vehicle, not thinking twice as she reached for it, aiming it right at the girl’s as she fired many shots. Spots of blood were visible around her as she pushed the now dead body away, swimming her way up as quickly as she could.

Emma gasped as she made her way up, holding on to another broken part of cement as she pulled her way up, using all of her arm strength, “Gina!” she shouted, to which the brunette slowly started to come to after being passed out on the ground, “Hey, Gina, are you up there?”

A cracking sound was suddenly heard as the cement split in two, falling heavily on the blonde as it pushed her down back into the water.

Regina stood to her feet, trails of blood running down her forehead as the rain kept pouring down on them, “Emma!” she called out, “Emma, where are you?”

Underwater, Emma found herself struggling to push the cement off of her body, slowly losing her oxygen with every effort she made.

“Emma, please, say something!” shouted Regina, her eyes filling up with tears as she grew more and more worried for her girlfriend, “Swan, don’t do this to me, not with us being parents soon.” she walked further out onto the broken dock, looking down into the water as she spotted her. “I see you, Emma! I’m coming!” she shouted, quickly removing her suit as she dived right into the water.

The brunette swam to the very bottom as she struggled to get the cement piece off of the blonde, until Emma held up her hand, showing her three fingers, then two, then one, both women then lifted up the concrete off of her at the same time. Regina quickly pulling her out from under it as she swam her way up.

Both women gasped for air as Regina kept holding on to Emma, “I got you, Emma.” said the brunette, her voice filled with relief, “You’re alright now, darling.”

“What took you so long?” Emma asked.

“What took me so long? I was knocked out way over there!” Regina motioned towards the spot she was lying on as she shouted at the blonde, smiling soon after as Emma held on tightly to her girlfriend’s hand. “Let’s go home.”  
____________________

**9 MONTHS LATER...**

Emma found herself visiting her daughter’s grave as she kneeled before it, “I haven’t been here enough lately. I’m sorry.” she sighed, “I need to talk to you about Regina.” she paused, “She wants to get married… and I love her. I really do. And, I want to make her happy. We finally have a new addition to our family- a little girl.” she smiled, “You’d love her, she’s just as beautiful as you were-” she went on high alert as she heard some twigs sound off behind a tree, quickly aiming her weapon as Leroy stepped out with his hands up in the air. She relaxed soon enough, “Leroy.”

“Hey, Em.” Leroy walked up to the blonde with his hands still in the air.

“You want to get yourself shot, is that it?” asked Emma, standing on her own two feet.

“No.” Leroy replied softly as he walked up to Emma.

“Leroy, what the hell are you doing here?” the blonde placed her weapon back in its holster.

“I was tailing you. Sorry.” Leroy’s eyes looked down at Emma’s daughter’s grave, “I’ll leave you alone. I guess you want to be alone.”

Emma nodded, “I’d appreciate it.”

Leroy turned to walk away, his head slowly turning to look over at the blonde, “You know when I was a kid I had a pet frog.”

“What?” her eyebrows shot up to her hairline as she looked over at the man.

“Just give me a second to tell you this, alright?” said Leroy, “Anyway, I had this pet frog, its name was Froggy. He was my best friend in the whole world. I didn’t have a lot of friends. As a matter of fact… I had no friends.” he chuckled at the memory, “I used to kiss the frog too. I thought it could turn into a princess since I was a boy. And it could be… my mother. They told me that she left or something. And, my father was no bargain. So, just the frog, Froggy was my friend.” he blinked rapidly to keep any tears from falling, “I really loved him and took him everywhere with me. I was riding my bike one day and he jumped out of the box and I ran him over with the back tire. I killed him.” his voice broke, “I was really heartbroken. Really. He was my best friend in the whole world, the only thing I ever loved.” he paused, “Then, I met you… and Regina.”

Emma looked into the man’s eyes as he continued.

“You girls really looked after me a lot more than you had to.” said Leroy.

Emma looked away, suddenly feeling bad, “I’m terrible to you, Leroy.”

Leroy chuckled, “No, it’s okay. It’s okay. You’re my family and my friends. You’re not better friends than Froggy, you’re just different.” he paused as the blonde looked back into his eyes, “I just thought that maybe that might be relevant. I’ll leave you alone now.” he turned to walk away, turning right back as he then heard the blonde grunt, “What’s the matter?”

“We’re having a baby.” Emma smiled as she reached into her jacket pocket for her vibrating cell phone.

“What?” Leroy’s eyes grew wide as he looked down at the blonde’s stomach.

“No, it’s Regina. She just called me.” she looked at her phone as she read the brunette’s text, “Yep. Ivy’s having the baby. We have to get to the hospital.”

“Holy shit. I’ll go get the car.” Leroy ran off.

“I’ll be two steps behind you.” replied Emma, kneeling back down before the grave site, she chuckled as she looked down at her daughter’s tombstone, “You sure picked a strange angel, Hope.” she smiled as she dug into her pocket, retrieving an engagement ring that she had bought a while back, for whenever she was brave enough to propose, “I got the message, kid. I won’t be alone anymore, I promise. I’m done being scared. I gotta go.” she ran off to her car as fast as she could.  
____________________

“I am not ready to have this baby! My husband isn’t here yet! I need him here!” shouted Ivy, lying in a hospital bed as she was being wheeled on the way to the delivery room by two nurses.

“You’re as ready as you’re going to be.” replied one of the nurses.

Ivy grunted in pain as her contractions were happening more and more, “Alright, fine, wheel me in, but my legs are staying closed!” as they neared a bathroom, she reached over as she grabbed on to an elder woman’s IV bag, “Give me this!” she shouted, even through protests of the two nurses, plus the elderly woman, “I am a police officer. And I am not ready. I am N.Y.P.D. and I can arrest you for interfering…”

The bell to the elevator rang as the doors slowly parted open. Henry, along with Regina as she carried their new baby daughter in her arms, Emma and Leroy in tow ran their way up towards Ivy’s hospital bed as quickly as they could.

“Ivy!” Henry shouted, placing his hand on the brunette’s stomach as she smiled lovingly at him.

“Are you the husband?” asked a nurse.

“Yes.” Henry nodded, motioning to both of his mother’s as well as Leroy and the baby, “We’re all family.”

“Good, you come with us.” the nurse pointed towards Henry as she did the same soon after towards the two women, “Everyone else can wait in the waiting room. We have to deliver this baby now.”

“No, no! Wait!” shouted Ivy, looking up at Emma and Regina as they stood before her, “I want this to be a memorable moment for both of you as well. As part of this family now, I can see you two really love each other, and Emma, from what Gina has told me, I know you are scared to get married, but-”

“I want to marry her.” Emma blurted out as everyone around them fell silent, while Leroy and Henry both smiled.

“You do?” asked Regina, her eyes and smile both bright with happiness.

“Really?” Ivy smiled, feeling pretty sentimental.

Emma nodded with a smile of her own, “Yeah. I do. Let’s do it, let’s get married.” 

“She said yes.” Ivy smiled over to Henry as she looked at Leroy, “She said yes, Leroy. They’re getting married.”

“Oh, my God…” Leroy’s smile soon left as his face squinched in disgust, “What’s that smell?” his head turned towards the elderly woman standing next to him.

“I was on my way to the toilet and she grabbed me.” said the woman as everyone was soon to dismiss her.

“I’m so sorry.” said Ivy, waving her off, her attention soon falling on Emma who stood before Regina.

“Gina.” Emma spoke, looking into her girlfriend’s eyes with all the love in the world, “Will you marry me?” she held out her ring as she placed it on the brunette’s finger.

Regina was tearing up as she smiled, “You bet I will, Swan. Yes.” 

Emma leaned in gently to not hurt the baby that was now in between them as she placed a kiss to the brunette’s lips. She looked at the nurses as she nodded, “Alright. Let’s get this delivery going.”

Ivy held out her hand, tugging on Henry’s shirt, “Wait, no, no, no. Wait, please.” she looked up at Henry, “Henry, go get a minister.” 

“Now?” asked Henry, his eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

Ivy nodded, “Yeah, right now. Let’s just get them married.” she was secretly a sucker when it came to sappy love stories such as Emma’s and Regina’s and weather it was her hormones that were out of whack, but she needed this. As crazy as it was.

Henry chuckled, “Honey, they can’t get married now. They need a license, blood tests-”

“No, I just want to hear the words before the baby comes.” replied Ivy.

“It’s coming now.” said a nurse.

“Listen, damn it. They are getting married right now or there is no baby, you got it?” Ivy replied in a more hostile manner.

“This could be an aspect of a transition phase.” explained a nurse.

“This is no goddamn aspect of a goddamn transition phase!” shouted the brunette, as everyone around her tried calming her down.

Henry softly caressed Ivy’s face, “Honey, calm down. Let’s everyone just calm down, alright?”

Emma looked over at Leroy, “Leroy, get a priest, minister, anything.”

“Where?” asked Leroy as Ivy grunted in pain.

“Leroy, go get a priest! Goddamn it!” shouted the brunette as Leroy lifted up his hands in defense as he ran across the hall.

They wheeled her along the hallway, meeting Leroy halfway as he came with a Jewish rabbi.

“Look, there he is now.” said Henry, as Ivy smiled up at the rabbi before her.

“This is Rabbi Gelb.” Leroy looked at Emma as her brows shot up in surprise.

“A rabbi?” she asked.

Leroy rolled his eyes, “You said anything.”

“He’ll do, he’s fine.” spoke Regina as both her and Emma shook the man’s hand.

“For what I’ll do? What’s going on?” the man chuckled as he looked at everyone standing around him.

“We’d like you to marry us. Please.” Emma explained, motinoing between her and Regina.

“You’re Jewish?” he asked.

Emma shook her head, “Not necessarily.”

“You got a license?” he asked again.

“No.” 

“Well…” the man shrugged as he turned to walk away.

Everyone explained as they stopped the man from leaving.

“Father, please. She just wants to hear the words before the baby comes.” Emma shrugged.

“Are you all serious about this? I don’t have time for hijinks.” said the man.

“Absolutely.” Emma nodded.

“Real serious, rabbi. We’re very serious.” Regina nodded, still holding the sleeping baby in her arms.

“I could do it, but it wouldn’t official.” he explained.

“That’s alright. My wife just wants to hear the words.” explained Henry.

The man shrugged as he smiled, “What the hell. What are your names?” he motioned towards the two women.

“I’m Emma and this is Regina.” the blonde motioned towards the brunette beside her.

“Emma and Regina.” he began reciting a few words in Hebrew as he laughed, “What am I doing? How do you all do this?”

“Dearly beloved.” said Ivy.

“That’s it. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…” Emma nodded.

“Dearly beloved, marriage is a spiritual union…” the rabbi began reciting his own words as Ivy grunted more and more.

“Faster, faster. She’s heading for the home stretch.” said a nurse.

“Alright.” he motioned towards Emma, “Emma, will you take Regina to be your wife? Will you honor, love, etc, etc, etc… uh, till death do you part?”

Emma nodded, smiling like an idiot as she looked over at Regina, “I do.”

The rabbi motioned towards Regina next, “Regina, will you take Emma to be your wife, etc, etc, etc… the same thing.”

“Yes, I do.” Regina smiled happily, staring madly in love into the blonde’s eyes. Both women sharing a quick passionate kiss soon after.

“I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride. You already did that. Congratulations.” he gave both women his blessing as he walked off, only to be stopped by Leroy just as quick.

“No, wait, wait, wait. Hold it.” he took off running even through everyone’s protesting, as he came up to a patient with a cup filled with his own urine, “Let me have this glass.”

“What the hell are you doing?” the man shouted, yanking back his glass as he was soon fighting Leroy for it.

“I need this!” Leroy shouted, yanking the cup out the man’s hands, dumping the urine out into a sink that was near by as he ran back towards Emma.

“Hey! Do you know how long it took me to fill that damn thing? All day!” the man shouted.

Emma looked over at Leroy as he placed the cup on the floor, “This is unsanitary, Leroy. What is this?”

“You have to break this glass.” said Leroy.

“I’ll get piss on my boot.” replied Emma.

“You gotta do this!” he shouted.

“Okay!” Emma’s foot was quick to stomp on the cup as everyone shouted Mazeltov in unison.

Soon after that whole ordeal, Henry and Ivy went into the delivery room, both women and Leroy included hugging him in congratulations. Everyone was excited as they gathered around Henry and Ivy as they entered the room to meet the new baby of the family. Or rather, second newest baby.

Regina couldn’t help but let out a few tears of her own, as she hugged her son, as Emma carried their baby next.

“You did good, sweetheart. You did really good.” said Regina as Henry smiled, soon joining his wife beside the hospital bed.

“She looks just like you, kid.” said Emma, a smile on her face.

Everyone turned towards Gold as he walked into the room holding two gift bags, one for each new baby of the family.

“Hey, Captain, what are you doing here?” asked Ivy, her smile never leaving her lips.

“A little something from everyone at the station.” he handed out each bag.

“Thank you, Captain.” Regina smiled, receiving the gift bag from him.

“Let me see those Captain badges. Give them back to me.” said Gold.

“What for?” asked Emma.

Gold held out their old badges, “Congratulations, you’re sergeants again. The city’s self-insured.” 

“About time.” Emma handed her badge over as she joked, “I thought they were going to make us presidents.”

“And by the way, Mills.” Gold looked over at the brunette, “You owe the chief one. He went to bat for you with the INS and they’re gonna give asylum to the Hongs.”

Everyone cheered as Leroy took his phone out, preparing the camera for a group photo. Gold and him included as he handed his phone over to a doctor that was walking by. And what a beautiful picture it was. After all, that’s what they all were in the end. One big family.


End file.
